Curse of Memories
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Ever wanted to re-live your horrifying and deadly past? Not even in hell, right? Especially when it involves death of your loved ones or a abusive step mom, definitely not! But the same thing happens to our fav ice mage. No romance! Angst and child abuse Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor do I own Gray Pre warning for OOC-ness
1. Meeting Him

**Hi guys! I am back with a new fic! I know most of you must be thinking that I am a fool for starting so many fics at the same time but this was pre written and I just decided to publish it as I can't get any ideas for continuing my previous on-going fics!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 1

Meeting Him

It was a usual day in fairy tail as everyone went on their daily accord. Mira was serving beer and other beverages while Elfman was giving his 'what it takes to be a MAN' speech. Erza and Makarov were discussing about the increasing amount of dark guilds emerging. Natsu was fighting with Gajeel or trying to will be best as Gajeel was ignoring him while he chewed iron bolts as if they were popcorn.

"Oh man, why don't you just fight me!? Ice prick is also not here!" Natsu said in annoyment as he went onto the bar where Lucy and happy were with Wendy just beside them.

"What happen Natsu-san? Are you okay?" Wendy asked Natsu who slumped down on the stool as he huffed in irritation.

"It's so boring! Nobody is there to fight me! Hey Lucy, will you fight me!" Natsu said as he looked onto Lucy who raised her hands in defense.

"I think I will pass" she said as Wendy also shook her head when Natsu looked onto her. Suddenly the doors of the guild opened revealing a cloaked figure; likely a woman, come inside holding something which resembled a toddler covered in bandages. Everybody's attention was drawn towards her as she made her way towards Makarov and Erza were.

"Excuse me, but please I want your immediate help" she said as the hood of her cloak fell down to reveal midnight black hair with slight tinge of blue falling down till her upper waist as they were in delicate curls. Some bangs beautifully framed her face. She was like a walking beauty with her delicate looking skin and facial features with dark aquamarine eyes with long eye lashes. Already men were blushing when they saw her except for some like Natsu, Alzack, Laxus, Makarov, Gajeel, Romeo and a few others.

"Can you explain it further then only I can tell you if we can help you or not." Makarov said as the woman uncovered the little toddler from the blankets he was covered in to reveal a necklace dangling from his neck but the shocking thing was that the necklace was just like what Gray had. It was possible for others to also wear something like that but the raven hair only raised the suspicions.

"Please help my son remember his past and break the curse on him" she pleaded as the toddler opened his eyes to reveal the onyx eyes everyone in the guild was so familiar with.

"Don't...don't tell me he is Gray" Lucy as she trembled slightly.

"Yes sadly it is the Gray you all know. He was cursed by a mage named Cyndi who was his step mother after my death. She was abusing him just when he was 3 years old but my husband meaning his dad found out about it and devised a plan to catch her red handed which was successful and he was saved but lots of damage was already done to his innocent mind. Well the rest is for you all to explore." She said as she brushed a strand of hair away from her son's eyes who was just gripping at her top with his small bandaged hands.

"But how are we to break the curse?" Wendy asked the woman known to them as Gray's mother.

"You will have to make him remember his past from my death to he was found by Ur because after that he remembers everything. After everything has been remembered his body will automatically grow up. Whenever you will come at contact with a thing or place from his past automatically the memories will flow out." she explained as happy hovered above her and the bandaged toddler. Suddenly her feet started to vanish away in white glitter like light. She kissed her son's forehead lightly and gently handed him to Erza who was just beside her.

"I don't have much time left so please help him recover from that witch's spell. Bye Gray, I wish if I would've been able to stay just a little longer with you and silver...just a little longer..." she said as she vanished away fully.

"She was an astral body…I see" Makarov muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought while the others were still staring at the space where the women had just stood.

"Pinch me to tell me I'm not dreaming" Macao muttered as Wakaba also nodded unconsciously.

"Sooo, what should we do?" Lucy said trying to break the unnatural silence which was extending rapidly when she heard Mira cooing down at the little baby Gray who was not even giving her a reaction just his slight tries to move but his bandaged body wasn't allowing him to even move. Erza was gripping him protectively but gently when she sensed something wet. She brought up her armored hand to see it was red with blood.

"What is this!" she said in shock as she saw blood seeping through the toddler's bandages. Everyone was also watching intently when Natsu smelt it.

"It is blood! Gray is bleeding!" he said frantically as Erza rushed into one of the rooms in the guild hall with Mira, Makarov, Wendy, Natsu and Lucy following her. Mira took out the bandages and ointment as Natsu and Lucy unwrap the bandages while Erza and Wendy tried to play with the toddler who wasn't even flinching at the pain. Natsu and Lucy completed with removing the bandages only to gasp in horror.

"Oh my god! It is so unforgivable!" Lucy said as beside her Natsu was already burning with rage, literally. Master and others looked to see that the toddler's body was all covered in different kinds of wounds of such kinds that even nobody will want to see on their enemy. There were several bruises with wounds of hitting with something sharp. His hands, arms, legs were also sporting their share. There was a stab wound just beside his abdomen which was bleeding. There were several marks of lashing and burns on the toddler's delicate skin. Lucy, Wendy and Mira were already tearing up. After all who will want someone to be subjected to this kind of torture, even more when the tortured person was none older than 3 years of age and especially when he is their family member?

"That bitch! If only I had met her before I would've burnt her ass to crisp so whenever she would've sat she would've remembered what happens when they mess with one of fairy tail's members!" Natsu yelled in rage as fire blazed from his body. Erza was also shooking with rage as master was already appearing slightly bigger than his usual self. Hearing the loud commotion from inside Laxus and Gildarts, who was surprisingly back from his trip, with Cana and the Raijin tribe went to see what was happening.

"Hey what is it that you are all making such a big fuss ove-?" Laxus stopped mid sentence when he saw the wounds on the toddler's body as others also came and stiffened up.

"Tell me who the hell did this and I will be sure to give them a whopping electric shock!" Laxus said as his powers also came alive as others behind him also shook with rage.

" I think we should aid him first and then express our anger" Mira said as she started to apply medicine on the toddler's body who not even as winced while Wendy concentrated her energy on closing the stab wound and other seeming to be fatal wounds. After half an hour the stab wound was closed and Gray's whole body was covered in bandages. Everybody was sitting surrounding him.

"So what do we do with ice prick, he isn't even responding to us" Natsu said from his seat beside Gray who was just sitting while hugging his knees closer to his body as if feeling scared. Suddenly Natsu felt a tug at the sleeve of his shirt to see Gray looking up at him.

"Nii cha, Gray daddy where?" Gray said in his cute little voice. Everyone looked at him as he looked up at him with pleading eyes when suddenly Asuka ran in with Alzack following her. Everyone sighed with relief as they willn't have to answer the toddler's question as Asuka came up on the bed and grabbed Gray's bandaged hand lightly.

"Will you play with me?" she asked Gray who looked all confused.

"What happened Gray Chan, don't you wanna go and play with Asuka Chan" Lucy said.

"Wut… play?" Gray asked all confused. Everyone was shocked beyond belief. A freaking 3 year old didn't knew the word 'play' which was practically the first word a child says after learning to even crawl, well not that practically but still.

"Yosh! Then happy, me and Asuka will tell you the meaning of play" Natsu said as he carried Gray in his arms and went outside with Asuka and happy running after him while laughing. After the four went out, the atmosphere inside changed to serious one.

"So what about Gray's condition? I and Bisca were searching for some mage named Cyndi but we hadn't found any" Alzack said as Makarov thought something.

"Let him warm up to everyone then we will think what to do next" Makarov said as he got off his seat and started to head out as Wendy and Lucy ran out to play with the four with Alzack going off to where Bisca was with Levy and the other two of team shadow gear. Lucy and Wendy went outside to see Natsu, Asuka and happy all huddled closer with Gray between the three of them. Natsu was crouching down to be on the eye level with the three.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she also went there and crouched down with Wendy following the suite.

"Lucy nee Chan, we are teaching Gray how to smile" Asuka said as Lucy and Wendy's mouth gaped open.

TBC

**How was it? Pretty lame right? Tell me what do you think, should I continue or have it done with? Leave a short pretty review please!**

**Ja! ^_^**


	2. Making Him Smile

**New chappie~! Don't forget to tell me your ideas for what they should do with the little baby Gray!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 2

Making Him Smile

"What the... are you saying he don't know how to smile?" Lucy asked as Natsu shooked his head.

"No he knows how to smile and he used to but after this Cyndi person came he kind of had forgotten how to smile. If that witch comes again I am seriously going to feed her to Acnologia or some other thing!" Natsu said as Happy tried to make funny faces but Gray wasn't even able to crack a smile.

"Let me try" Wendy said as Gray turned towards her. She placed her fingers just on the edge of both side of Gray's mouth and lightly pushed them up.

"Waah~~, he is smiling" Asuka said as she clapped her hands. Wendy removed her hands only for Gray's mouth to be like before.

"Eto...I think it was only a temporary measure" Wendy said as she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Suddenly Natsu got an idea.

"Don't worry Wendy it was a great idea. Even if for a little time we were able to his cute little smile" Lucy said as she patted Wendy's shoulder when others also came out.

"Hey guys what you all are doing" Mira said as the group from before excluding master and including Gajeel came.

"We were trying to make Gray remember how to smile" Asuka said as she and Happy tried tickling Gray but it was also useless as the bandages were not allowing them to do so. They sighed in defeat when Lucy explained everything to the new group.

"Okay, let's see who can make little Gray Chan smile again" Mira said as everyone nodded. First was Lucy.

"Let's see, um... what should I do….*clap* yep that will be alright" she said to herself as an idea came to her mind. She chuckled devilishly while looking at Happy and Natsu who tried to back away but she caught them.

"I want your help, please" she said as both Natsu and happy nodded in defeat. She took out Plue's key and summoned him.

"Gate of the lesser dog! I open thee! Plue!" Lucy said as Plue came out.

"Puuun!" Plue said as he came out shivering like usual.

"That thing seriously gives me creeps" Laxus said as Gajeel nodded in approval.

"I can't even imagine it's seriously a freaking shivering dog, if it's a dog at that" Gajeel said as Lucy whispered something in Natsu, Happy and Plue's ears.

"Aye sir" Natsu and Happy chorused as Lucy ended with the whispering with Plue nodding. Suddenly the three of them started dancing the Plue's dance as everyone laughed, smiled and giggled slightly except for Gray who was just sitting on the grass with Asuka beside him laughing when he was just gazing at them. After 5 minutes the three dancers sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Luce, but we can't do it any further" Natsu said as he flopped down on the grassy ground as Lucy sent Plue back. She also sat down as Wendy tried to cheer her up. Next was happy.

"I think I have a good idea!" he chirped as he took Gray by his shirt and started to fly up. He flew above and above and above till they were like 25 feet above the ground but still Gray was only trying to smile. He came down and landed softly on the grass with Gray.

"Good try little guy but sorry you were also a fail" Lucy said as she patted Happy's head. Next was Mirajane.

"So Gray Chan what do you want me to do" she cooed to Gray who looked up at her all confused.

"Um…what?" Gray said as Mira slumped her shoulders in defeat while people behind her giggled lightly.

"Don't worry Mira we were also a fail" Lucy said as she patted Mira's back who sighed.

"My plan backfired on me only" Mira said. Next was Laxus.

"So, tell me kid do you like it" Laxus asked as he somehow had made a bunny out of his lightning which made all the girls comment on how cute he was. Not Laxus but the bunny. Gray nodded but still wasn't able to smile so Laxus also retreated.

"Aww, I never knew Laxus had a soft spot for kids even if it was gray or I think even Natsu" Mira said as many tick marks appeared on Laxus's head.

"Shut up" he said controlling his anger. Next was Gildarts.

"Well it will be easy for you Gildarts san because you already have suffered Natsu for most of the time" Lucy said to Gildarts who grinned.

"Hey" Natsu had said in between.

"But Natsu wasn't this quiet in fact he was the opposite and could have been termed as the moving ball of destruction" he said as Natsu fumed with embarrassment. Gildarts made his way to the little toddler and crouched down.

"So what to do with you" he wondered as he looked at the bandaged toddler in front of him. He suddenly brought up his hand and fired the disassembling spell at Natsu which caused him to become many short Natsus.

"OMG! They are so cute~!" Mira squealed as she patted one mini Natsu with her finger.

"Hey Natsus go and entertain him" Gildarts said as all the Natsus went towards the little toddler who in all looked totally horrified.

"I guess his worst nightmare had came true after seeing so many Natsus in one place" Gajeel commented as the toddler tried to crawl away but his injured legs weren't allowing him to so instead he sat there as the many Natsus tried to make him feel happy.

"Wa~, so many Natsu niichans" Asuka squealed. After his failed attempt, Gildarts re assembled the mini Natsus in one.

"It is now going to haunt me in my dreams making them nightmares" Laxus said.

"I can't even imagine what would've happened if so much Natsu's would've came to lodge in my house" Lucy said as she shivered slightly at the thought. Next was Natsu.

Natsu got up and placed Gray on his shoulders.

"I think now is my turn" he said as he ran off with Gray still on his shoulder's as other just sat on the grassy hill.

"Is it fun Gray?" Natsu yelled upon the batting wind as he felt Gray's mouth twitching slightly but it still wasn't enough. He boosted his running with his fire as he rocketed through the air. Suddenly he heard soft noises coming from his companion. He took a second and glanced up to see Gray all brightened up and giggling cutely. This fueled him even more as he ran and ran and ran till those little giggles turned into sweet laughter. He stopped at the cliff from where the view was just spectacular, purely spectacular.

"How does it feel now Gray?" he asked Gray who was still smiling. Both of them just stood there till Natsu heard little sniffling noises from above him. He looked up to see Gray crying. He brought him into his arms as he saw the group coming there.

"What happened Gray? Does it hurt" Natsu asked as Gray hugged him or his arm to be exact.

"Nii cha papa" Gray said as he dug himself deeper into Natsu's shirt.

"Hey hey, stop crying will you or others will give me a beating if they saw you crying" Natsu said as Gray looked up at him with tear filed eyes and smiled a heartwarming smile just as others also arrived to see the smile adoring the toddler's face.

"You won, I never thought Natsu would be the one who will eventually make Gray smile" Lucy said as she patted Natsu's back.

"Well let's get back, also Alzack and Bisca will be worried for Asuka" Mira said as she pointed to the sleeping toddler in Gajeel's arms.

"Yeah yeah, I am hungry so let's get back already" Natsu said as Gray still smiled in his arms, happy at being able to remember how to smile again.

TBC

**Tell me your thoughts 'kay! Don't forget to give some ideas of how you want for this fic to continue!**

**Ja!**


	3. Sleep Together

**Hey guys! I know you must be wondering when will I update my other fics but the truth is that I currently have no idea how to continue them so bear with it but it is the truth. Next chappie for Colorless Life is written half way so maybe I will update it after just some hours or something so sit tight!**

**Disclaimer for all the previous and future chapters: I don't own Fairy Tail and especially not Gray! I just wanted him to be the main chara!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 3

Sleep together

After getting back to the guild Mira gave everyone what they wanted with a bottle of milk for Gray and Asuka each. Gray was now in Lucy's lap as she made him drink the milk as for him to get better it was necessary that he took complete diet.

"No want" Gray said as he gave the half filled bottle to Lucy who eyed him with worry.

"Hey hey, drink it, at least half of what is left in the bottle" Lucy said as Gray once again started drinking only to stop and give her the bottle again after 2 mins.

"Can't" Gray said as Lucy took the bottle from the toddler who now looked around as Mira came towards him and her.

"What happened Lucy? You look a little troubled" Mira said as she tickled the toddler slightly earning short cute giggles.

"He wouldn't drink anymore. It willn't help him heal if he didn't took a healthy diet" Lucy said as Gray just sat in her lap as he wasn't even in the condition to crawl. He often ushered to get down but others knew from just this little time that he had developed a high endurance to the pain and even if it hurt he willn't even as to as wince or make a sign that it pained.

"Well now that's a problem" Mira said as she appeared to have been thinking something. Natsu and Happy also came there looking at what the two girls were doing.

"Hey guys, what you are doing here" Natsu asked as he sat on the chair beside Lucy while happy took his seat in front of Gray on the table.

"Oh I know, you shouldn't force him instead without him knowing you should slightly increase his diet and like this his appetite will grow" Mira said as she smiled at the toddler who was currently playing with Happy. Happy was telling him about how a fish had once bitten him and stories like that which made zero to no sense for Lucy but for Natsu, Happy and Gray it was understandable and even interesting.

"So how is it going Mira?" master asked from his seat on the counter as Mira served him another cup of tea. Mira smiled and looked at the lot with the toddler before answering master.

"He is warming up with everyone pretty fast. But still the after effects of all that happened to him are still lingering around him. I can't even imagine how a person can do that to a little cute child like Gray" Mira said as her smile fell a little at the last statement as Makarov nodded.

"Yeah, I also have never thought about something this wretched would have happened to a little toddler" master said as he sipped on his cup of tea when Erza and Gajeel came there.

"Did anything happened while we were gone?" Erza asked as she saw master and Mira talking to each other Makarov shooked his head before looking at both of them.

"So anything you found?" Makarov asked as Erza handed him some papers while Gajeel rummaged his bag and took out a map, also handing it to Makarov.

"We have gotten the location of where gray had born and also the location of his houses which they had shifted. We found his real mother Mika's grave as well as his father's friend's grave. His father's location is still unknown and also his step mother Cyndi's location is also unknown at current but she may be alive as to cast the spell on Gray." Erza said as she spread out the map on a table which had several markings on it. There were several circles and crosses in different colors. On the papers was some information about Gray's mother and how she died and all but there was likely no data on his father.

"So I think after some time you should depart to checkout all these places with Gray but for now enjoy some time with him as I don't think he will ever be the same after remembering all of the things that once happened to him. Heck, I don't think even I would've been normal." Makarov said as Gajeel packed everything and handed it to Makarov who jumped down from the counter and went towards his office.

"By the way, where is Juvia? Wasn't she supposed to be with you Gajeel as the two of you had went on a job?" Mirajane asked as Gajeel looked at her before scoffing.

"I was just called by master so she was stuck doing it alone but it is just catching some goons and she can easily catch hundreds of them alone so no worries, gi hi" he said as he took his piece of iron and went on chewing it.

"But still it worries me" Mira muttered as she wiped the glass while looking at Gray who was just sitting quietly in Lucy's lap. She was truly heart broken when she had came across the secret which was hidden away from everyone even Gray who was the victim of all that vicious torture that had made him such a quiet and scared looking child who had just seen the bad in the world after experiencing some happiness which had died with his mother. Suddenly she was broken out of her trance like state as she heard Wakaba's voice.

"Mira Chan can you give us 2 more glasses of wine" he said as she smiled and nodded. She filled two cups with the drink they asked for and went after glancing at the little toddler one more time.

"So who is going to take Gray with them?" Cana asked as she finished one more barrel of booze. Suddenly the whole guild became quiet as they had never thought of it.

"Isn't it quiet obvious, Lucy and Natsu are the ones whom he is getting along with really well and Natsu always hangs around her apartment so they will be the best bet" Laxus said as everyone looked at the two then at Gray who was currently in Lucy's lap with Happy and Plue beside him.

"I agree, after all I think you are good with kids Lucy as you have even learnt to control Natsu and Happy" Mira said as she smiled as the guild bursted into laughter while Natsu still was thinking at what she had meant.

"It's decided, Lucy you are going to take Gray today as for tomorrow, we will think about it later" Erza said as Lucy closed her mouth before opposing against Erza as it only meant Erza's wrath coming her way.

"Okay…I think. Any ways he is so cute and just cute! I will take him with me for sure and I don't think he will even annoy me like Natsu" Lucy said as Natsu 'hey'ed at her. She got up with Gray in her arms as happy and Natsu followed her with Plue.

"See ya guys" she said as the 5 of them went towards her apartment. They reached there after lots of comment passing and laughing but no fighting between the ice and fire mage.

'I am going to miss it for a while' Lucy thought as they entered into the dark apartment as she switched on the lights. It was now kind of a habit of her seeing Natsu and Gray fight and it always reminded her of that she was not alone and had people with whom she can always share her thoughts. Their fights held their care and trust towards each other. Even if they will never admit and she willn't say it out loud but they were like brothers. She smiled at the thought and settled Gray on the bed where Natsu and Happy were already lying.

"I think I will again have to take the couch" she sighed as Gray just looked around, not being able to do anything because of his wounds.

"Natsu I am going to take a bath till then keep an eye on Gray Chan" she said as Natsu sat up with happy coming down on his lap from his chest. He looked at the little back of his ice mage friend but this version of his was different from the one he knew. It was timid and always seemed to not do anything that will make others angry. He was scared, it was pretty obvious seeing him looking all cautious before he did something but the thing was what he was scared of, maybe he was scared of being…alone just like before when his mother would've died. He wasn't all too familiar with what may have happened to him in past but it was the only guess he could make.

"It's so boring… hey Gray let's play something, right Happy" Natsu said as Happy ayes. Then they looked at Gray who was just looking at his feet which were bandaged furiously as Natsu and Happy sweat dropped.

"I guess not" Natsu said when suddenly an idea came to him. Even if Gray can't walk they can play lots of games that didn't required walking or even standing. He went to the box in the corner and dragged it near the bed. It was filled with several things like stuffed toys and other things he wondered why Lucy kept them.

"Let's make a tent!" he said as he fished out some pillows from the cupboard and a bed sheet with some little pole like structures from the box. He helped Gray down the bed as all of them assembled pillows in a square to make a box. Natsu propped up a big pole which was made from connecting the little ones together and erected it in the middle.

"Both of you grip it tight" he said as both happy and Gray held onto it as he draped the bed sheet on the whole structure making a conical roof. They aligned some more cushions and pillows, so that the pole willn't fall.

"It good nii cha" Gray said as the three of them sat under the play tent. They just sat there till they all fell asleep without them knowing. Gray and Happy snuggled closer to Natsu who held them as a teddy bear and hugged them near his chest as both of them gripped each other and Natsu. Lucy came out of the bathroom just 5 mins after they had fallen asleep and awed at the cute scene in front her before taking some snaps. She kept the camera aside and climbed into her bed after draping a blanket on the three who looked so peaceful sleeping like that not to mention too cute just for her liking.

TBC

**What do ya all think? Good or bad? **

**By the way, were anyone of you were crying like mad in Ch-393 of FT? cus I was! Ohh how could Mashima san do this! Poor Gray to have his family snatched not once but twice! :' It was soooo heart wrenching and all BUT it was just hell awesome! **


	4. Death of a Loved One: The Start

**Yo! I am glad that you all liked this fic and even spent some of your time to read and review! Thanx for the reviews both of the Guest reviewers! AND I am sorry in advance for any typos ( I tend to make them unintentionally) or grammatical mistakes I made *^***

Curse of Memories

Chapter 4

Death of a Loved One: Start

It has been 3 days since all of them had met the little Gray and he was already warming up to all the guild members, even Gajeel and others who appeared to be rash and all. Currently Natsu and Happy were searching for a job to take as Lucy's rent was due and if by any chance she was kicked out of her apartment, it will only mean more trouble to deal with. Lucy and Mira were packing some things for Gray as Gray was going to be with the three of them, Happy counted. Gray was currently sitting on one of the tables with Asuka, Pantherlily and Romeo as they talked about random stuff.

"Hey Luce, how bout this? It is easy enough and have a great deal of money to offer" Natsu said as he showed the request to her. It was an easy job which said something about catching a group of bandits that were crushing the peace of this town and also that some of the bandits were mages from dark guilds which resulted in the high prize money it offered. Lucy looked over at the request and nodded.

"Yep, it is good enough. Mira we will take it" She said as she showed the request to Mira who was handing the bag which contained supplies for Gray to Natsu who took it.

"Okay, I will inform the town about it so you all should depart" Mira said as Lucy got up from her seat and went to take Gray from the table he was sitting on with Asuka and co. Happy and Natsu were already at the guild doors as they waited for Lucy to come.

"So we will meet at the train station in 1 hr, okay" Lucy said as she went to her apartment with Gray to pack stuff while Natsu and Happy went to take their stuff. As Lucy reached her apartment she placed an asleep Gray on the bed and went to pack her luggage for the trip to the town they were supposed to defeat the bandits in. After packing all the things up, she readied a bottle of milk for Gray and placed it between his lips as he started sucking from it while sleeping. She just sat and looked at the sleeping little kid in front of her while she held the bottle at a comfortable angle for Gray to drink milk as his hands were still heavily gauzed and also that his body needed as much rest as possible. For the first time in life, Lucy noticed just how cute and cuddly Gray could've looked when he was small but she knew if she ever tried to hug the elder version of him Juvia will be sure to hug her to her demise. She sighed at the thought and noticed that she should depart now or she will be late to meet up with Natsu and Happy. She slung her bag over her shoulder and carried Gray in her arms while still feeding him with the bottle. She locked the door and went to the station.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu's voice came as she looked to see him running towards her while she was just waiting outside the station for the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Sorry of we were late" Happy apologized as he and Natsu came towards the blonde and the sleeping raven.

"No worries, I also just got here myself" Lucy answered as after some normal disagreeing and some fights they all went abroad a train. After 5 minutes it departed from the station and Natsu's 'Living and moving hell' started. It was 1 hour after that Gray woke up. He sat and rubbed his eyes and looked around to see he was currently in Lucy's lap as she slept with Happy on her right and Natsu also sleeping…? Or maybe knocked out. Not finding his position comfortable, he tried to shift a little lightly, trying to not wake anybody up but his movement caused Lucy to wake up. Just as he felt Lucy move a sense of fear plunged inside him as he looked at her in fear. He thought that she will also get angry and beat him like Cyndi did after he one time accidentally woke her up from her slumber one afternoon.

"Gray?..." Lucy asked sleepily as she looked at the trembling figure in her lap. At once all of her sleep vanished away as she looked at the little toddler whose eyes were tearing up ever so slightly as he shook with fear?

"I woke…nii cha up…nii cha…angry…Gray…is…Gray…sorry" Gray stuttered as realization dawned upon Lucy. She was filled with anger and sadness as she hugged the trembling figure closer to her. She was now ticked off to the point that she could literally burn off the whole train. Just how could this Cyndi person do something this horrible to such a young child!

"Gray, I am not angry with you and I willn't harm you, okay. No need to be afraid of me or anybody else, we willn't hurt you." Lucy said as she hugged Gray, who sobbed lightly in the crook of her neck as silent tears fell from his eyes. She hugged him for 10 continous minutes till he quieted down. She made him sit on a seat as she looked at his little figure. There were still 40 minutes before they reached their destination so she decided to have a little talk with the kid.

"Gray, can you tell me anything about your parents?" she asked as Gray looked at her for a moment before nodding and speaking.

"Papa and mamma loved Gray. They were good. They even gave Gray candies! Ren nii and Sarkio nii also played with me!" Gray told in his babyish language as Lucy took in every bit of information Gray said. It was good to see him in so good and high spirits after so much time as he excitedly told her everything.

"Gray chan, who were Ren and Sarkio?" she asked as Gray answered.

"Gray's friends! They always played with Gray" Gray answered before telling her about other things he did with his parents that his little toddler memory can remember. All of the 40 minutes passed by quickly and it was the time to get off the train. Just as the train came to a halt, Natsu jolted awake and ran off the train with others following him. When they got off the train, they found that Natsu was already doing his dance of joy.

"Natsu, you are embarrassing us" Lucy said as she face palmed while Loki, who had came out on his own, carried Gray and some of the luggage.

"So where should we go first?" Natsu asked as Lucy looked upon the pamphlet in her hand.

"I think we should go to the mayor's office as he was the sender of the request" she suggested as all of them headed towards the mayor's office. The town was peculiar as there wasn't even a single trace of life visible. They just walked and walked till they came across a building with a grand door.

"This must be it right" Loki suggested as he went and knocked on the door. Some sounds of shuffling were heard as the door opened to reveal a man likely in his late 30s.

"Who may you all be?" he asked as he looked at the group when his eyes fell on the guild insignia as he smirked inwardly.

"We are from Fairy Tail and we have accepted the request you had sent" Lucy explained as the man side stepped to make room for them to enter. As the group entered he closed the door behind them. They walked through the empty and dark corridor as Natsu felt an unsettling feeling inside his gut.

"Guys, I don't think we should've entered" he whispered to Loki and Lucy as the man went ahead and opened a grand door while motioning for them to enter.

"Huh, why are you saying so?" Lucy whispered back as they entered in the dark room when suddenly the door behind them closed with a bang, scaring Happy, Gray and Loki who were the last ones to enter.

"What the- where did that man went?!" Natsu half yelled as they heard a voice.

"Hello my dear Fairy Tail mages" the voice said which clearly belonged to a man. Their eyes fell on the glass screen high above their heads to see a group of men and the man who had locked them up in this room.

"So you all are the bandits am I right?" Loki asked as the man chuckled devilishly.

"You guessed right young mage unfortunately this is the last time we will be able to talk or anyone of you for that matters. This will be goodbye, I guess" the man said as suddenly they heard a voice of something being opened when suddenly Natsu smelt it.

"No way… its poisonous gas! Don't breathe it!" Natsu said as he took his scarf and tied it around Gray's and Happy's mouth.

"I open thee! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called out Taurus as he came out. He was just going to make his usual comments on Lucy's figure when he also sensed what was going on and became all serious.

"Taurus, carry the three of them on some height" Loki said as Taurus lifted Gray, Happy and Lucy above his shoulders because the gas was heavy and was still on the ground level.

"What should we *cough* we do now *cough*" Lucy asked as she heaved, the poison was already affecting all of them to even knock both Gray and Happy out.

"Leave this to me" Loki said as he wore his rings and started punching a wall just beneath the glass screen. While he did that Natsu started inhaling all the poison as he had the lungs of a dragon so this probably wasn't such a big deal.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Lucy said as Natsu stopped inhaling the gas and answered her before coughing.

"Just giving some time to Loki to complete his deal of task" He said as he coughed a couple of times before starting off again. Lucy was just trying to get down and stop him but the poison was just too much and she also passed out.

"Just…take care…you three…" she mumbled out before blacking out.

TBC

**So, what do you all think! Lame right? I know but my FAs are going on so my brain is kinda tired of all that hell like maths and science so sorry ~^~ Please review and sorry to the ones who are waiting for me to update my other fics but I just can't concentrate on them or more like I don't have any inspiration for how to continue them so a long wait I guess.**

**Anyways, thanks for your lovely reviews both of the Guests who reviewed for this! I really loved it that you think it is a good fic ^^**


	5. Death of a Beloved One-I

**Hi guys! Long time since I updated this fic right? I know it I know it that I made you wait for so much long but please bear with it cus my life is going at a hectic pace with all the exams and school work so sorry in advance for all the late-ness. Anyways, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just my plot and imagination.**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 5

Death of a Beloved One-I

Lucy woke up to find herself out in a grassy field of some kinds. She never remembered ever going to some grassy fields. She looked around to see Gray, Natsu and Happy sitting while playing some sort of game. She slowly sat up as the three noticed that she had woken up.

"Nee chan, wake" Gray said as he went towards her while Natsu and Happy did the same and sat down in front of her.

"Natsu, what happened to that gang of thugs? Are you alright?" she asked as Natsu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was sleeping gas so no big deal" he answered as he grinned which she returned back. Suddenly Natsu felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up to see dark clouds looming over their heads in the sky as the wind picked up speed.

"Guys, I think it is going to rain" Lucy said as just on cue the rain started plummeting down, instantly drenching them.

"Run for shelter!" Natsu declared as he picked Gray and Happy and ran while Lucy followed. Suddenly they spotted a house which looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago. Without thinking anything, Natsu barged inside as Lucy followed after him. There were numerous cobwebs around the house and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Hey! Is anybody here?" Natsu asked into the obviously abandoned house. Lucy started the climbing the stairs but jumped back as the stairs creaked rather loudly for simple old stairs. She then cautiously stepped on again and made her way up. She went along the rather long corridor and opened a random door. She entered with Gray tailing behind her with Happy supporting him. She went inside the room to spot a little bed but enough to compromise a 12 year old who slept wildly like Natsu, there was a small desk with a little bookshelf which was empty except for two or three picture books. Suddenly her caught sight of a rather odd looking wallpaper just behind the little dresser. She went towards it and knocked on it lightly to find it was hollow or rather there was a room behind the wall. She pushed the dresser away and started to feel on the wall to find a knob or some handle of some type to open up the wall or rather now known as a door. Suddenly Gray sneezed from behind her, scaring her as she faced the duo behind her. Gray looked at her sheepishly before apologizing in his baby speech as Happy looked at her with curious eyes.

"Lucy, why are you cuddling with the wall?" he asked innocently before snorting and muffling his laughter behind his paws.

"Hey! I am not cuddling with the wall you stupid cat!" Lucy said as she stopped with fumbling she was doing with the wall as it was seemingly fruitless. Suddenly there was a loud crash as Lucy face palmed before rushing to Natsu's aid. Happy also started to follow her but was stopped when he saw that Gray was just staring at the area of the wall where Lucy was just punching and knocking. Gray limped his way towards the wall as Happy just stood there, looking at the toddler standing on his tip toes and pushing the wall in a strange way.

"Gray? Are you trying to imitate Lucy?" he asked jokingly and expected the toddler to leave the poor wall alone and come with him but Gray continued on until they heard a click. Gray turned around and grinned at Happy like mad before motioning for Happy to come towards him.

"Happii san, push. Gray push" he said as Happy did what the toddler was doing. Both of them pushed the door with all their might but after all these years the hinges were slightly rusted, making it difficult for the toddler and exceed to open the door. They pushed and pushed until they heard a light creaking voice which pumped them up more. They continued on until there was enough gap for both of them to pass through. The door had opened into a dark passage which scared Happy but Gray seemed unfazed by it. He took Happy by hand and dashed inside without any source of light.

"Gray, it is soo dark here. Don't you think we should've first brought Natsu and Lucy here" Happy said when he felt the toddler's eyes widen in realization but he likely shrugged it off and both of them continued with their trek in the dark until Gray lost his footing and both of them fell from the stairs that were ahead of them.

"Ow.." Happy said as he sat up while massaging the lump on his head. He then looked around to find Gray doing the same. There was some source of light around here as he was now able to clearly look at the toddler in front of him. Both of them stood up and headed towards where they thought the light was coming from. They went inside the rather large place and found numerous doodles and scribbles on pages which were pinned on the wall. Some contained rather three people of a family, a mother, a father and a kid. They just continued on and on as the light started to get brighter but not vision straining. Suddenly the floor changed into grass and the once cobweb and dust covered roof was now turned into unending sky with a beautiful landscape in just front of them. Happy looked around the rather beautiful scene as he spotted some hills and a river.

"How can such a big place be under a house!" he wondered out loud as he turned to spot Gray gone. He freaked out as he thought some monster had eaten the little guy.

"Gray! Where are you!" he called out when suddenly his eyes caught the sight of the familiar raven head peeking over from a tombstone kind of thing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to find Natsu and Lucy behind him.

"Hey Happy" Natsu said as he looked at the exceed who sighed in relief.

"Look Natsu, Gray found such a big place!" Happy exclaimed as he retold of how he and Gray had reached here.

"See I wasn't cuddling that wall for nothing" Lucy said as Happy completed with his story.

"So you admit that you were cuddling the wall, right Lucy" Happy said as Lucy just looked surprised at being caught in her own woven web but just face palmed.

"Nii cha" they heard Gray call over as the three of them went there towards the ice mage.

"Nii cha, Gray not read nii cha help Gray, pease" Gray said as he gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I will little Gray!" Lucy said as she tried to suppress the squeals that were threatening to come out any moment. She went and crouched down beside the toddler and looked over the tombstone as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-natsu…you have to look at this…" she said as she just re read the words on tombstone to be sure that she wasn't wrong. Natsu and Happy also came and looked at the tombstone at which the fish which was in Happy's hands fell on the ground as his body trembled with slight tremors while Natsu just stood there with his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What the hell, you've gotta be kidding me" he said as he also fell on his knees and just stared at the words in front of his eyes.

**Mika Fullbuster**

**A beloved one who left the world on X/XX/XXXX**

**Always to be loved by her dear ones and never to be forgotten by her husband, Silver and son, Gray Fullbuster.**

**May her pure soul rest in peace.**

TBC

**So guys, what do you think of it? And I am sorry if this seems a little uneventful to you and also for the reallllly late update. But I gave it my best so please review as they make me update fast! And also Lyon and angst is soon to come so just wait for a little more time ^^**

**I will try to update as soon as I can but please bear with it for some time.**

**Ja'ne**


	6. Death of a Beloved One-II

**Hello guys! New chappie right here! Fast update, I know it is! Well today was my day off from school so I utilized it write the new chappie!**

**Well to clear some things up, I know I have named Gray's mom Celia in the first some chapters right, but it was before her real name, as in canon, Mika Fullbuster was revealed and I am going to use it from now onwards so sorry for the mis-convenience it may've caused you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor do I own Gray just the plot and my imagination.**

**Now on with the chappie!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 6

Death of a Beloved One-II

"_What the hell, you've gotta be kidding me" he said as he also fell on his knees and just stared at the words in front of his eyes._

_**Mika Fullbuster**_

_**A beloved one who left the world on X/XX/XXXX**_

_**Always to be loved by her dear ones and never to be forgotten by her husband, Silver and son, Gray Fullbuster.**_

_**May her pure soul rest in peace.**_

"What nii-cha? Tell Gray too~" Gray said as he looked at the faces of his three companions. They looked shell shocked and Gray would've laughed if the situation wouldn't have been serious or something in his baby mind.

"Mika…Fullbuster…" Happy muttered as Gray just sat on the grassy ground in between Lucy and Natsu with the grave in just front of him. Suddenly, he felt something likely choking him as he looked around but found nobody other than his companions. He suddenly got the urge to touch the grave and that's what he did. He extended his now less bandaged hand and traced the words on the tombstone when suddenly his head started pounding. He gripped his hair in annoyance as it got worse and worse. He screamed in utter pain as his body twitched while he panted.

"Gray chan! What happened?!" Lucy asked but her voice was fading for him. He looked at the worried faces of Natsu, Happy and Lucy who were all looking at him. They were appearing funny to him as the tears blurred his view. He never knew when he was in Natsu's arms as he just gripped at his scarf, seeking protection from whatever monster was coming for him. Happy suddenly came flying with water in a mug and handed it to Lucy who dipped her handkerchief in it and wiped Gray's sweat covered face.

"Gray, can you hear me? Gray, respond!" Natsu yelled at the little guy in his arms. He never in hell had imagined that the stripping ice make mage will make him worried for him. He just looked at the panting and trembling figure in his arms who was snuggling closer to him every moment while his sobs of pain and whimpers became loud and loud.

"Oh my god! What is happening to you Gray?" Lucy said worriedly as she took of the little t shirt from Gray's torso and wiped his body with the cloth as his whole body was covered with a sheen layer of supposedly cold sweat. She tried to control her over flowing tears while she took in the appearance of the little guy in front of her. She never thought that a day will come when she will have to see one of her nakama in this kind of state.

"Nii cha…mamma…papa…Gwey wants…mamma not leave…Gwey lone.." Gray said in between sobs as realization dawned upon Lucy who just stared at the baby in front of her.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked as he kind of sensed that the celestial mage had sensed something.

"Natsu, do you remember Gray touching the tombstone before he became sick like this?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded as the gears in the blonde's head started to turn at an unmatchable pace.

"I think that maybe touching a thing from likely his past will make Gray remember his memories, like it happened just now!" Lucy exclaimed as she Natsu and Happy also nodded in understanding.

"I guess you are indeed right!" Natsu said but their little victory was thrown away when they saw how badly their little nakama was suffering.

"What if we also try and touch the tombstone to see if we can accompany Gray into his memories?" Happy suggested as he hovered over the tombstone. Natsu nodded in approval as both of them waited for Lucy who was having second thoughts as she thought that it will be invading Gray's personal space but then her eyes fell on the helpless toddler in the dragon slayer's arms as she also nodded, ready to do anything for her friend.

"Okay, here goes everything…3…2…1!" Natsu said as the three of them also placed their hands on the tombstone when they also felt something choking them to be replaced by head splitting head ache.

"I am dying…Charles, I wanted to give her my fish as a rememberance!" Happy said as he rolled on the grassy grounds while Lucy clutched her head by both of her hands as Natsu did the same just he was clutching Gray by one hand and one was on his throbbing head. Suddenly bright light covered them as they felt themselves being surrounded by the sakura petals from the sakura tree nearby the river. The petals swirled around them and the tombstone. As they cleared, the whole view was changed from the beautiful magic basement to a room in the house. The walls were an eye soothing shade of cream blue with patterns of wavy white and dark cerulean blue to give the room a heavenly touch. The curtains were a breath taking shade of light blue as they weaved in to and fro motion because of the wind. There were two comfy arm chairs around a coffee table with a book shelf in the far corner of the room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room as someone lay on it while one person was facing the said person.

"Is that Gray's mom?" Happy asked as he thought the woman on the bed resembled the woman they had seen before greatly just that the woman on bed was sickly pale and appeared as if on the brink of death. The man was strikingly similar to Gray with the same raven hair and those eyes but this man's eyes were overflowing with tears as stroked the hand of her wife.

"Mika, don't worry. Everything will be okay, just think about getting better and about how we will be a loving family once again." Silver said to his wife as Mika just smiled weakly at him before raising her hand and lightly stroking the charm and proof of her and Silver's relationship, their only son, their little Gray.

"Silver…Please you have to accept it…I just have the feeling inside me that I don't have enough life force inside me to drive me further…Gray…take care of him as we both have dreamt of" she said weakly as she caressed their sleeping baby's cheek lightly. Silver just looked at his lap as he shook his head, being stubborn as ever.

"Silver…" Mika said, trying to make her husband into believing what was the truth.

"No Mika, you aren't leaving me nor are you allowed to leave Gray…you promised" Silver said as tears fell from his eyes and onto Mika's hand which was clasped in between his. Mika just smiled warmly at her husband as she just tried to beat her illness back for sometime so she can at least spend some last moments with her family.

"MAMMA! NII CHA! MAMMA GOING!" Gray (toddler turned one) screamed as Natsu and Lucy held him tightly as he flailed his arms wildly while crying loudly. Even Lucy and Happy were crying as Natsu tried his hardest to not let the salty water in his eyes to fall. Lucy was getting a sense of déjà vu as she imagined herself in place of Gray on his father's lap as his mom took her last breaths in front of them.

"MAMMA! PAPA! NO LEFT GWEY LONE! MAMMA!" Gray cried as he finally got free from Natsu's hold and ran towards where he saw his mom and dad, not caring of how his feet were starting to bleed once again as the old wounds re-opened. He lunged on his mom but passed through her and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Gray, you fool! You will hurt yourself!" Natsu said as he took the wild toddler in his arms. He never knew he would've such strength even in this form.

"Nii cha…Gwey not want mamma to leave…" Gray sobbed in Natsu's chest as he snuggled closer and closer while Lucy and Happy were reduced to crying babies as both of them fell on the ground in heaps while bawling like crazy.

"Mika…! Mika! Open your eyes! Mika! No! nononono! I don't believe this Mika!" Silver cried frantically as his only love of life went unresponsive in front of him, no sign of life left in her. But still a ghost of a warm, kind smile lingered on her lips as a lone tear fell from her eternally closed eyes. Gray, who had been asleep the whole time (the memory one) woke up as he looked at his father to see him crying then at his mother who appeared to be sleeping but his father crying like that scared him.

"Papa…Mamma sleep?" he asked his father innocently as Silver just hugged his son closer to his chest as Gray just looked confused while he gripped at his father's t shirt.

"Yes Gray, your mom is sleeping but…but she will never wake up" Silver said as realization dawned upon the little brain of the toddler who started sobbing and wailing instantly while hugging his mother's limp figure. After sometime of crying and all, Silver got up, his eyes all red and puffy as he tried to stop anymore tears to escape his eyes. Gray looked up at him as he picked up Mika's body bridal style and went into Gray's room with Gray toddling behind. He opened up a secret door which led to the secret chambers of their house containing the most precious memories of their lives. He carefully went down the stairs as he helped Gray down. He went through the dark corridor and laid Mika on the ground with Gray hooking himself to her hand which was so cold to being normal.

"Dad?" he asked, unsure of what his father was doing. Silver just smiled warmly at his son as kneeled down and planted a short peck on his son's forehead.

"Gray chan, daddy is going to make a place for mom to rest and where only daddy and Gray can go" Silver said as he stood up and started with the alternate dimension spell he knew. He made a whole new landscape in the basement of their home as he knew his wife loved the nature, he magic being nature itself. He made a coffin of crystal clear and magnificently beautiful ice as he placed his wife's body in it. He dug a grave and rested the coffin as gently as possible while Gray just sat on the grassy grounds, looking at his father. After filling up the hole with mud he placed an equally beautiful tombstone of ice on the top of the grave of his beloved one.

"Gray chan, now we can visit mom whenever we want and mom will also be happy, right?" he said as both he and Gray stood in front of the newly made resting place.

"MAMMA!" Gray (toddler turned one) wailed loudly as the scene in front of them dissipated into thin air and they once again came face to face with the grave of one and only Mika Fullbuster. Natsu noticed the state all of them were reduced into, masses of crying heaps.

"Luce, Happy please stop crying we have to first help Gray and if you will cry then…then…I will also start crying!" Natsu said as he also started crying which rivaled Gray. Lucy petted his and Happy's head as Gray had already cried himself to sleep.

"Let's go back and arrange some place to sleep as the storm is brewing at its full pace" she said, picking the toddler in her arms as Natsu and Happy followed her upstairs. Virgo repaired the furniture to make it usable as the storm was to stay for 1 day at least.

"Thanks Virgo" Lucy said as Virgo went to celestial spirit realm without even asking for her punishment as she also knew at how the situation has turned. Gray was just sleeping on the make shift bed with Natsu and Happy as Lucy decided to look around the house. She covered the three with a blanket which was given to her by Loki as he accompanied her through the house. She told him everything about what had happened as he just listened carefully knowing better than to joke around.

"It is unbelievable…" he muttered to himself as Lucy finished with telling about the events which had just happened.

"Yeah I know but it is the truth" she said as she sighed. She and Loki were currently in the room where they had seen Mika take her last breaths, the master bedroom of the house.

"So how exactly were you all able to see the memories from the tombstone?" Loki asked as he touched random objects but nothing happened.

"I think that the memories only come up when Gray has contacted with something" Lucy said as she also touched the bed but nothing happened. Both of them ventured around the whole house, Loki leading as Lucy was scared of any spiders, cockroaches or any kind of creepy crawlies around the house. Not able to gather much info, both of them went back to where they had left the three sleeping figures to find Gray awake and sitting on floor while just staring at his lap.

"Gray chan?" Lucy questioned as she crouched in front of the toddler while Loki just stood behind her. Gray never responded to her as he just looked down. Loki also crouched down and lightly pushed the kid's chin up to come face to face with him. Then both of them noticed how lifeless those two orbs of blue looked, just like the first time they had met the fearful little version of their friend. No sign of recognition was there in his eyes as he just blankly looked at them.

"I think it is best to leave this place as soon as we can" Lucy said as she started to get up when Loki stopped her.

"No Lucy, I suggest we should gather as much of his memories from here as much possible" he said as Lucy looked at the toddler in front of her before nodding in understanding. Loki smiled at her soothingly before taking Gray into his arms and standing up. Lucy looked at him all confused as he went to wake up the exceed and dragon slayer.

"Better start it now" he answered as Lucy understood what he meant by it and helped him in waking up the duo. When both of them were awake, all of them went and touched several things in the house as whatever thing generated memories gave a tingling sensation up their arms. Natsu and Happy were in the main room as Happy suddenly saw a spot where there must've been a big photo frame hung at one point of time. He motioned for Natsu to come and both of them touched the area to feel the chill going up their arms.

"Lucy! Loki! We found it!" Natsu yelled into the corridor as two sets of footsteps were heard in the house and the three entered. Loki positioned Gray in front of him so one of his hands was free.

"3…2…!" Loki said as all of them placed their hands on the wall to once again being sucked into a piece of the ice mage's memories.

~Memory~

Mika was playing with her new born baby boy as he just responded by kicking his legs or gurgling while muttering gibberish and throwing some of his toothless smiles at her.

"Ohh, so who is the good baby huh? Who is the good boy? Mamma know it is Gray!" she said while laughing the whole time as she lightly tickled her son's little stomach which made him laugh sweetly. Suddenly there was a screech of brakes outside and in an instant Mika knew who was there.

"Yaay! Daddy is back Gray chan! Let's go and welcome him!" Mika said as she picked Gray in her arms and went towards the main door as it was thrown open, revealing Silver, who was grinning like mad.

"Mika~! Gray~! Daddy is back~!" he said as he bear hugged the two. Mika handed Gray carefully to him and as he took him.

"Gray~! Daddy missed you and mamma soooo big much! That's why I brought a lot of things as compensation!" Silver announced giddily as he handed Gray to Mika and ran outside. A lot different kind of voices were heard as Silver entered while dragging a large box behind him with a rope which was wrapped as if a really large gift box with a bow on top of it. Mika smiled at her husband's antics as she closed the door behind him and his gift box. Silver drug the box into the main room as he flopped down on the couch while Gray laid beside him as Mika came back with a glass of water. He froze it mildly and ate the chunks of ice while drank the rest. He then stood up with a goofy grin as he made Mika and Gray sit on the couch while he handed one side of the ribbon to Gray and Mika.

"Now pull!" he said as Gray, not understanding what his father wanted him to do, imitated her mother as the box fell open. It opened to reveal a big amount of toys and other things. He showed both of them everything except for a separately wrapped box.

"That is for afterwards" he said as he placed everything in other room while Mika went to get the food ready. Gray just played with a bunch of his new toys and Silver also joined him shortly after taking a quick shower and changing into his night wear. After dinner, the three of them were again sitting on the couch in the main room as Silver opened the box which was left from before. He opened the box to reveal a photo frame with the first picture of the three of them ever taken. It was taken in front of the icy mountains when they were heading towards their home for the first time after Gray was born. Silver was side hugging Mika as she held on Gray in her arms who was sleeping while a light ghost of smile was visible on his baby pink lips.

"Oh, It's wonderful Silver!" Mika said as she hugged her husband as he smiled at her before getting up and hanging it in the place of his and Mika's wedding picture and hung their wedding one in their room. He came back in the room to see Mika telling Gray about where the little chibi chan was.

~End memory~

"Kyaaa, it was so cute!" Lucy squealed as Natsu grinned, happy that this was a happy memory and not a bad one. He looked over to Gray to find him still sad like before. Like this they roamed around the whole house and saw various memories from the ice make mage's past, most ranging from his first birthday and his first try at walking. They were now standing in front of the main door of the house as this was the last place in the whole house. They touched the door as their minds were flooded by the peculiar light once again.

~Memory~

"Gray, are you ready?" Silver asked as Gray came down from the stairs and stood in front of his father.

"Papa why leaving?" he asked. Both him and Silver were shifting to another house, far from here. Silver crouched down in front of him, knowing better than to hide the truth.

"Gray chan, this place will remain our own place where no one can invade our family. I know you may not be able to understand most of what I am saying but just let's say, it is a secret base for you, papa and mamma. We will come here to meet mamma whenever we can and will not let others disturb her, right?" he said as Gray nodded as Silver ruffled his hair lightly before looking around once again into the now mostly empty house but still it held his most important thing other than his son, his wife, his only love.

"We will come back to meet you Mika" he said as he took Gray's and his bag in his hands as he suddenly remembered something but pushed it back down as he climbed on his magic two wheeler as Gray sat in front of him.

'_You know that I don't want her to put even a single feet in our home, right Mika? So please forgive me for taking our beloved son away from you but I just don't want anybody else to even taint our home by their presence' _Silver thought while looking at their dream land for last time.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he started the engine as Gray nodded as both of them took off to their destination.

~End of the memory~

"So in the end, both of them left this place and I can roughly guess that the presence his father was talking to himself about was likely that Cyndie person right?" Lucy wondered out loud as Loki nodded in approval.

"Shouldn't we head back to guild? I think it will be better to tell master about this before going anywhere else" Loki suggested as others nodded except for Gray, who had remained unresponsive this whole time, worrying the others to no extent. All of them went outside, the storm had died down earlier than expected, and headed towards the town station to board a train to Magnolia, Natsu knowing better than to complain.

"You better be grateful…ice brain" he muttered while slumping down further in his seat as Lucy sat across from him with Gray in her lap as Happy fanned Natsu to help reduce his agony.

"Please just a little more Natsu" Lucy said as she lightly squeezed the dragon slayer's hand. She also knew that he was doing this so they can reach the guild early, she knew that he was doing this for Gray and she was really happy that she herself was witnessing his caring attitude towards the ice mage. She just smiled to herself as she closed her eyes to grab some much needed sleep while petting the sleeping toddler's head in her lap.

TBC

**Extra long chappie! Yaay! Two updates in just 2 days! I am imagination was going insane so I had to write this up before I forgot all my ideas do so sorry if this seemed rushed or contained typos or spelling errors or grammatical mistakes.**

**Please review if you want another chapter soon~!**

**By the way, Lyon will make his entry in the next chappie…maybe and maybe also Crime Sorcierie.**

**Thanx for your support all the reviewers!**

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Death of a Beloved One-III

**Hi guys! Well…I think I got nothing to say today….but oh well, on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously I am sick of writing this…it just makes me realizes I am not some great person but a looser whose got nothing but spare time (Not really :P) I don't own FT!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 7

Death of a Beloved One-III

Fairy Tail was just filled with laughter like every day with some fights ensuing here and there only to be stopped by _the _Titania. Cana was sitting on the bar while talking to Mira as she chugged down another barrel of booze while laughing at the looks Macao and Wakaba were giving her while both of them were facing the wrath of Erza.

"So, any idea when will the guild's part time mommy-daddy return with their _baby_?" Cana asked as Mira wiped some mugs with a cloth.

"Now that you mention it, they should've been back by yesterday. I wonder if something would've happened" Mira sighed as she was getting a little worried about the trio and their exceed. As if on cue, the doors of the guild were opened with a low squeak as Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy arrived.

"Devil's talk" Cana muttered as she noticed the late arrivals while bringing her mug to her lips when she stopped mid-way, noticing the not so cheerful like usual expressions on their faces. Just seeing how they have entered rang multiple alarming bells in Mirajane's head as she headed towards them.

"Welcome back" she said with her oh-so-heavenly smile gracing her lips but it just went ignored. Natsu just passed her with Gray currently in his arms while Happy flew behind him.

"Mira, can you tell me where Master is?" he asked as the whole guild grew quieter, surprised at how strange and serious Natsu was looking. He even called Master Makarov by Master rather than by his usual Gramps or something casual. Mira nodded as she looked at the serious expression Natsu held and it was officially creeping her out. Seeing such an expression on the ever so cheerful and happy dragon slayer's face will scare anyone off.

"He is currently in his office upstairs Natsu, did anything happened?" she asked, worried sick. Natsu just nodded his head as he went towards master's office while everyone just looked at his back. When he was out of sight, everyone's eyes turned to Lucy who was the only one remaining. But they were surprised to see the blonde's eyes brimming with unshed tears as she just ran and hugged Mira, who was taken aback at the sudden outburst but nonetheless tried to quiet the celestial spirit mage down.

"Lucy, tell me, did anything bad happened to you?" Erza asked in her authoritive voice but still the worry was obvious. After sometime Lucy quieted down as she sat at a table with Mira holding her hand on her right and Erza sitting on her left.

"Well the thing happened is that…" Lucy explained everything from them being captured by a group of dark mages, sleeping gas, storm, finding Gray's house, his memories from birth, finding the basement, Mika Fullbuster's death and finally him and his father leaving the house.

"My lord…you mean we will have to find this kind of heart breaking memories? I don't even want to imagine what will happen to Gray once he grows up to be normal and he remembers everything…" Mira said wiping her slightly damp cheeks with the back of her hand as Lucy just looked at her hands in her lap. Sensing the aura of remorse coming from the blonde mage, Erza placed her hand on her shoulder supportively while smiling down at her.

"Don't worry Lucy, he will have to face them may it be now or may it be some other time" she said reassuringly to the blonde mage as she just nodded her head as Cana also came there, her barrel long forgotten.

"By the way, is Gray okay Lucy?" Cana asked and that was the breaking point for Lucy. She bawled like crazy as she had seen the hurt look on his face with her own eyes, she had seen how his heart was shattered into million pieces, she had seen his tears, heard his screams and cries of pure agony and sadness, his whimpers of not wanting to be left alone and that was more than enough to break her. Everyone in the guild was now trying to console the broken mage as she just hugged the scarlet haired mage as if her life depended on it.

In Makarov's office, Natsu was currently standing with Gray in his arms while Happy just hovered near his head. Makarov was also slightly taken aback by the expression the fire dragon slayer held and he himself grew serious, his jokes laid aside. Hearing all the ruckus outside, he knew something had happened and that something was related to the little toddler in Natsu's arms.

"Tell me everything from the beginning Natsu" he said, not caring for anything else other than his child's welfare. Natsu told everything they had experienced with great detail, which was soooo un-Natsu like but the situation at hand was much more grave and serious than this. Makarov just nodded his head at the findings the little group has made as his eyes fell on the concerned ice mage who was just gripping on Natsu's vest with a great grip.

"Gray? Can you hear me son?" he asked as Gray turned to face him lightly before nodding his head silently. Makarov was shocked for the second time that day. He had never seen such eyes, so hollow of life, of happiness or anything at all.

"Natsu, what happened to him?" he asked worriedly as Natsu sighed sadly before answering.

"He has been like that since he saw his mom die. He doesn't eat, doesn't drink nor does he even speak." Natsu answered his voice growing in volume as he ended the sentence, his frustration evident but it only succeeded in scaring the kid in his arms. Makarov sighed while rubbing his temples, his old age was finally coming to him.

"Natsu, take him to the infirmary and tell Mira to feed him till then I will do what I can" he said as he knew a person or two who will be able to help the toddler in need. Without a word, Natsu left with Happy following. He went downstairs to see everyone looking at him or most accurately at the bunch in his hold. He came down and noticed the tension in the ever so cheerful guild and smiled like usual making everyone do the same as it was just too contagious.

"Mira, gramps said for you to take care of this pipsqueak and also to feed him and make him rest in the infirmary." Natsu said, returning to his usual demeanor as Mira smiled and took Gray from him and headed towards the infirmary, Kinana taking her place and serving others on the bar. Mira went to the infirmary and lightly sat down on one of the beds as she brushed the raven locks away from the toddler's eyes which yet again fell there. She lightly made him sit on the bed as she lightly poked his chubby cheek.

"Ohh, you are so cute Gray chan! Wait for nii chan okay till she brings some milk for you!" Mira said as she got up and started to head down when suddenly she felt the hem of her skirt being grabbed. She looked back to see that Gray was looking at her with those hollow feeling eyes of his but felt like pleading for her to stay.

"Gwey…wone" Gray said, his voice breaking as he looked at his currently only support in the room. Mira smiled and sat down beside him.

"No worries Gray chan, Mira nee will always be by your side" she said as she engulfed his little self in a hug while rubbing his back consolingly. Gray just gripped at her dress with his little hands as he let Mira hug him. Mira was getting worried by the moment as the toddler was unresponsive.

"Gray?" Mira said when she heard him mutter something.

"Mamma…nii cha…Gwey mamma" Gray said, tears already drenching Mira's dress but she didn't seemed to mind in the least as she continued to hug him.

"Aww, does nii cha reminds Gray chan of his mamma? Then you can call her mamma if you want" Mira said, she was ready to do anything for her little cute comrade to bring him out of this misery.

"Mamma…" Gray muttered as he looked at her with tear filled eyes as Mira nodded down at him while wiping his damp cheeks. Gray just cuddled closer to her while she hummed soothing lullaby for him which was succeeding in making him feel sleepy when suddenly there was a loud bang which left Gray shivering in Mira's arms followed by a loud yell or maybe yells. Mira carried Gray in her arms and went to look in the guild hall to spot 2 familiar faces.

"GRAY! Where is he?!" two voices yelled simultaneously, one male while other was female. Mira smiled amused at the two new comers as she giggled lightly while Gray just looked down at his hands before both of them once again went inside the infirmary once again.

"Don't be sad now Gray chan, your siblings are here to meet you" Mira said while giggling at the loud voices outside. She just smiled, knowing whose work was this as she petted Gray's head with utter gentleness.

'_Just a little more time Gray chan, then everything will be alright' _Mira thought as she just smiled to herself.

TBC

**So guys, did you liked it? If yes, then please just leave an itsy bitsy little review. Anyways, I tried to do my best and well, this is the best I can make out of my lazy mind. And well I tried my best to make Natsu in character but I think it maybe a disappointing attempt cus I can't seem to get his character like you know, in character…tips needed, even if little but still…**

**And thanx to all the lovely reviewers who took their time to review! **

**Ja'ne!**


	8. Death of a Beloved One-IV

**New chapter! I can't even believe myself! I am updating fast! Anyways…on with the chapter! And yes, thanx to the reviewers who reviewed cus your reviews mean a lot to me you know. Thanx once again!**

**Sorry in advance for whatever thing you find…you know…disappointing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT *^***

Curse of Memories

Chapter 8

Death of a Beloved One-IV

"Where is he Salamander?! Tell me or I will freeze your ass off" the ice make mage said as his hands glowed with white light as Natsu smiled as if saying 'I'm all fired up!' as he lit up his fists in flames.

"Cut it Lyon, why are you trying to murder the poor soul here" Ultear said as she pulled Lyon back who just turned his head away from her.

"Now, Erza can you tell me where the squirt is?" Ultear asked as Erza nodded and leaded the way but stopped when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Hey both of you! Wait for us!" Jellal said as he and Meredy ran into the guild hall while panting.

"It wasn't fair! You left both me and Jello on the train!" Meredy said as she regained her breath after running from the station to the Fairy Tail's guild hall.

" Je-jellal" Erza muttered while light pink blush dusted her cheeks as Cana noticed this and smiled slyly muttering 'Ahh..Young Love..Way to go Titania' while drinking one of her usual booze barrels as Erza just turned a darker shade while trying to glare at Cana but Jellal being in front of her just made her loose her all sternness.

"Hello? Hey love bird?" Ultear said as she waved her hand in front of Erza who was zoning out as she finally looked at Ultear.

"He is up in the infirmary" she said, purely ignoring Jellal and Meredy's arrival as if they had never even arrived.

"Why is she ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Jellal asked to nobody in particular as he also followed her to where the now little ice mage was. Cana just patted his back in sympathy as he passed her.

"Don't worry" she said as Jellal just nodded and followed them upstairs.

Mira was petting Gray's head as she told him a story of a little ice make mage and his feat on defeating a Vulcan and saving the princess in the Vulcan's fortress.

"Both of them then lived happily ever after! The end" Mira said as she looked down at Gray to see there was no emotion at all on his face nor the light which once shone brightly in his eyes was there. She just sighed and was going to tell him some other things when there was a knock at the door. She already knew who it was she allowed for the door to be opened. Kinana entered first with a bottle of milk for the likely hungry toddler, followed by Erza, Lyon, Ultear, Jellal and Meredy.

"Here it is Mira, sorry it took so late" Kinana said as she handed the luke warm bottle to Mira who said thanks to her.

"Kyaaa! He is so cute!" Ultear and Meredy squealed at the same time, which made all the males in the room flinch, even Gray. Erza just smiled as both of them went to get a good look at the oh-so-cute being.

"There is something wrong" Ultear said as she looked at the visibly scared toddler in front of her.

"If you are asking for why he is looking like a little mummy then that is a really long story" Mira said as Ultear shook her head.

"Well there is something wrong in that but his eyes, they appear so empty…" Jellal interjected as Ultear nodded her head in approval with Lyon following the suit.

"Oh! Yeah…that is another long and sad story" Kinana answered as she excused herself to serve others downstairs.

"Hi Gray, do you know me?" Meredy asked as Gray looked at her slightly before burying himself in Mira's arms while shooking his head. Meredy visibly saddened at this as she sighed, Ultear who noticed this, put her hand comfortingly on the little pink heads shoulder and smiled down at her. She motioned for Mira to give Gray to her at which the white haired beauty complied happily and handed the slightly reluctant to let go toddler to his seemingly big sis.

"Hey Gray, do you know me? Aww, you know you are choo cute" Ultear cooed down to the kid in her arms who seemed to be analyzing her face as he raised his bandaged arm and lightly touched her cheek.

"Ul…Lee-chan…" he muttered as he looked at her then back the silver haired mage behind her. Lyon seemed to notice this and came forward.

"Oh so you know me" Lyon said, really gently in contrast to his usual cocky behavior.

"By the way, how come you got to know about Gray's condition?" Mira asked them as she handed the bottle to Ultear who placed it in Gray's mouth as he drank sluggishly from it even though he was wide awake.

"Well, Master Makarov called us and we came as soon as we were able to" Jellal said as Lyon nodded in approval. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Makarov with a silly grin on his face.

"I am really pleased that you came as soon as I called you. I was thinking it will take at least one day for you to reach here." He said as they exchanged greetings. He motioned for Lyon and Ultear to follow him with Gray and that is what they did. They entered his office as he motioned for them to sit down as they complied.

"Okay, so well I think you already know the situation. Basically I think Gray here has gone in a state of shock and depression after seeing his mother, Mika Fullbuster's death. So, I wanted both of yours help in making him return to as much normal as he could. So do you both agree?" as soon as these words left Makarov's mouth both the early adults agreed simultaneously.

"Of course! Anything for him!" both of them said as Gray just looked scared from the sudden rise in volume. Ultear shushed him down as he continued to drink from his bottle.

"Thought so. Now take this, these are tickets for a resort. I think you can go there with him and spoil him a bit because I personally think he deserves to be spoiled a little." Makarov said as he ruffled the kid's hair as Ultear took the tickets with a thanks.

"Lyon, I think you might let him get used to you because I think he already has gotten used to Ultear" Makarov said, pointing towards the toddler in Ultear's lap as he played with the strands of her hair. Ultear then stood up as Lyon followed the suit. She handed Gray to him delicately as he gripped on to her but failed.

"Take him out for a stroll so he can get used to you and one thing, don't you dare let him get hurt or I will personally punish you, understood?" Ultear said, getting her oh-so-almightily-scary aura around her as Lyon nodded and scurried out of the room with a shaking ball in his hands who just gripped at his shirt. He went out of the guild to notice that it was still long before the sun will set.

"Okay, so where do you want to go Gray?" he asked as Gray looked at him wordlessly. He sighed as he shifted Gray to his shoulders as his arms felt slightly sore from all that sudden travelling. Gray just squeaked lightly as Lyon shifted him up which caused the said silverette to laugh a little as this Gray was so much different from the bratty one he knew. This one was openly showing his hurt, wasn't denying that he was lonely, he looked so broken whereas the Gray he had known till know will die rather than admit he was hurt or lonely, the irony.

"Okay, so lets just look around" Lyon said as he headed towards the main city of Magnolia. Both of them ventured here and there, peeking into certain shops which caught their interests. Gray had already gotten a cross shaped earring which he said to be 'Gray's papa wear this!' he had exclaimed. Now he was already wearing one of them while the other was dangling from Lyon's ear. Lyon knew that maybe the others will scold him for this at letting Gray wear the accessory but Master himself had said to spoil gray and he was just doing his job. Gray was currently playing with the accessory in his ear then touching the one in Lyon's. Lyon ignored the slight pain as Gray pulled at his right cheek lightly, being back in his _older _brother's arms.

"Wanna eat ice cream?" Lyon asked as he noticed an ice cream parlor nearby. Gray looked all confused at him which confused Lyon further.

"Ice…cweam?" Gray asked as he had never heard of something like this before. Lyon looked all shocked at him.

"You don't know what ice cream is?" he asked, all baffled up as the toddler in question just shooked his head.

"Then I will tell you what it is!" Lyon exclaimed, suddenly all giddy which was rather rare for him to be. Both of them entered the parlor and Lyon ordered two cones of chocolate ice cream with one scoop each as he didn't wanted for Gray to get himself all dirty. He took the cones from the server and paid him before heading out towards the river bed. He sat down on the grass as Gray sat on his lap while both of them licked on their own ice creams.

"Hey Gray, are you sad?" Lyon asked out of nowhere as Gray nodded lightly.

"Tell me about it, it will help you ease down" Lyon said as Gray's body shook with tremors as he leaned his back on Lyon's chest. Lyon placed his hand on Gray's eyes as the salty liquid seeped down from there.

"You know what, cry all you want and release all your pent up feelings. It will help you ease a bit" Lyon said as he allowed Gray to cry for sometime till he heard Gray saying something.

"Gwey…saw mamma and..papa…mamma left Gwey agwein….Gwey was shad…Gwey wants mamma..and papa" Gray said between sobs as he leaned further on Lyon to get whatever sense of protection he was able to get.

"Gray, I know that you know your parents have gone to a very far-away place, right?" Lyon asked as Gray nodded before Lyon engulfed him in a bear hug, too awkward and unseen for him to be hugging someone, yeah he knew it but it was the best he can provide in this situation. They stayed like that for some time before Gray finally calmed down enough and resumed with licking at his delicacy.

"Do you like it?" Lyon asked as Gray nodded enthusiastically. Lyon noticed at how some of the faded light was coming back to his companion's eyes, even though it was little it showed that his efforts had paid off. After finishing their shares both of them just sat there, viewing the sunset as their bodies were bathed in the golden glow of the hiding sun.

"Lee chan…Gwey had fun…" Gray said out of nowhere as he smiled lightly at the elder mage who returned it.

"Me too" Lyon answered as the sun fully went out of their view. He got up and dusted his clothes then did the same to Gray. He picked him in his arms and headed towards the guild but on the way he heard Gray's little stomach growl.

"Hungry huh? Don't worry, we can eat at a restaurant" Lyon said as a slightly blushing Gray nodded reluctantly. Lyon found a nice coffee palace where he thought he will get some milk for Gray and decided to take a coffee and some fritta. Both of them sat down on the table over-looking the great scenery as their orders arrived. Lyon helped Gray with drinking the milk as the poor kid wasn't able to hold the cup with his bandaged hands. After Gray was full, he started eating his when he felt a weight on his chest and noticed that Gray has dozed off. He completed his share and paid the bill before getting up. He positioned Gray's head in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he carried him. Gray was mumbling incoherently in his sleep as both of them made their way to Fairy Tail.

"Lee chan…Gwey likes…" Gray muttered while sleeping as he hugged Lyon's neck causing the older mage to get suffocated but still he let him be, after all this was his little brother he was talking about, his one and only little brother. Lyon smiled at the night sky as stars twinkled in the moonless sky.

Back At The Guild

"When will that fool return?" Ultear seethed as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor in frustration. It was already 10:30 pm for god's sake! Only her, Mira, master, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Erza, Jellal and Meredy were left in the guild hall by now with Happy. As if on cue, the doors of the guild opened to reveal Lyon and Gray. Gray was still sleeping as Lyon sleepily handed the little guy to his Big sis as he flopped down on one of the stools and was out like a light in a typical Natsu fashion. Ultear was just going to wake him up but Gray's mumbling stopped her.

"Lee chan…Gwey…fun" Gray muttered as he smiled lightly in his sleep.

"I guess, his big bro did quite a good job" Master said as Jellal carried the ice mage on his back as they also decided to end their days for today. Erza went to her place while Lucy and Happy had to drag Natsu to her house, which she also wasn't sure why was she herself dragging him there. Makarov just smiled at the retreating backs of his children as he also decided to pack up for tonight.

'_The real thing will start tomorrow' _he thought before heading off, leaving Mira to close the guild like usual.

TBC

**How was it? Will love to get a review or two…! Tell me, was this chapter up to your expectations as I gave it my best…like I always say…! Did you liked how I took the role of Lyon and Ultear? Please review and let me know what do you want to happen when they go to the resort…maybe I can squeeze your ideas inside!**

**Anyways, See ya all in the next chapter!**


	9. The Resort-I

**Yo guys! I am back with a new chappie! Nothing to say anymore so…on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, sadly**

Curse of Memories

Chapter-9

The Resort-I

"Morning everyone" Lucy said as she entered the guild the next day. Everyone greeted her back as she and the still sleepy dragon slayer and exceed made their way to the bar. The guild was boisterous like usual as the three sat on the stools near the bar.

"Hi Mira!" Lucy greeted the white haired barmaid as Mira greeted her back and gave the blonde mage her usual strawberry milk shake s Lucy thanked her. Happy and Natsu were already munching on their desired eatables while Mira had returned with Lucy's milkshake. Lucy looked around the guild, searching for a certain raven haired shorty. Mira seemed to notice this and giggled lightly which caused Lucy's attention to divert towards the barmaid.

"The one you are searching for isn't here" she said as she served Natsu another mug of fire.

"Huh, where did he go? I was thinking of playing with Gray for today" Lucy said as she pouted playfully.

"Didn't you know? The brat had gone to a resort with both his big _bro _and _sis_" Cana answered as she chugged another barrel down.

"You mean the white haired ice bastard and Gray's master look alike?" Natsu asked as Lucy face palmed at this.

"Natsu they have names for a reason" she said as Natsu thought about it before answering.

"Its better than their names ya know" he answered as he chewed on a beef sandwich with extra tobassco sauce.

"So lucky of them right? They get to spend so much time with little Gray" Mira said as she went to the tables while balancing two trays in her hands.

"I wonder what they will be doing right now?" Lucy thought out loud as she looked at her companions who were eating like there was no tomorrow.

~Four Petals Resort, Crocus~

"This place looks so damn good" Lyon said as he, Gray and Ultear made their way towards their rooms. Gray and Lyon were to share a room while Ultear had one to herself. They were currently walking in the corridor of the said resort while admiring the beauty of the beach outside.

"We are gonna have so much fun here!" Ultear exclaimed as she thought of what things she was going to do here while she dragged her bags behind her. They spotted their rooms and entered the one supposed for Gray and Lyon. It had two queen sized beds separated by a bed side table in between. The walls were a mixture of dark blue, crystal blue, white and ocean blue. There was a French window which opened into the balcony showcasing the ocean. There were two armchairs with a small coffee table and a dresser just outside the door of the bathroom. A fairly large Lacryma vision was hung on the wall opposite to where the beds were with a small table just in front of it.

"I am truly in love with this place…" Ultear said as she checked out the place while Gray just followed her around. Lyon was already placing his and Gray's stuff in their respective places in the cupboard. After finishing, he came and sat on the bed to see that Ultear was playing with Gray while making different funny faces in between.

"Hey, have you checked your room out till now Ultear?" Lyon asked as Ultear faced him with a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh right! That was what I was forgetting! I will be back soon!" she said as she ran out of the room while dragging her bags behind her. She opened the door of the room which was just adjacent to the one in which Gray and Lyon were staying. The room was exactly same just the color combination was of baby pink and night purple. She quickly arranged her things in the cupboard or more like threw them inside so she could rush back and play with Gray.

"I'm back!" she announced as she threw the door of Lyon and Gray's room open to find that both of them were already eating cakes and other delicious delicacies. In Gray's case, he was drowning in the mentioned food as his mouth and the surrounding area was brown and white with the icing and chocolate while his hands were loathed with cream and the same went for his shorts and t shirt. His legs had patches of white and pink here and there, all in all, he was a complete mess. She then looked over at Lyon, expecting him to be clean enough but to her utter surprise, she found the almighty Lyon also covered in various things.

"I can understand Gray's case but Lyon how did you, more like how can you get so much…er…childish?" Ultear asked, not able to find the right word to describe Lyon's actions. Lyon just pointed at the oh-so-innocent looking toddler in front of him, who just blinked confusedly.

"Gray did this?" Ultear asked as Lyon just nodded. Ultear looked between both of them before glaring at Lyon.

"How can you say this Lyon!? How will Gray chan do something like that!?" Ultear asked as Lyon sighed before answering.

"Gray, show her how I got all this stuff on me" Lyon said as Gray nodded and jumped down from the arm chair he was sitting on and went towards Ultear. Ultear just looked at him before he lunged on her neck and wrapped his arms around it.

"See, Gray wanted to _hug_ me and that resulted in this" Lyon said as he pointed to Ultear, whose clothes were also covered in stuff like him.

"Did Gray do sowething bad?" Gray asked as he looked at the two.

"No! You did nothing wrong Gray!" Ultear said just before the water works were threatening to make an appearance.

"Okay, so I think now we all need a good long bath" Ultear said as she looked outside to see that the sun was already setting.

"I guess so" Lyon said as he started to stand up when Ultear clapped her hands in a gesture that showed that she has gotten an idea.

"Why not go to the hot springs!" she proposed as after some begging and ordering Lyon also agreed but after taking a shower and that also a cold one so that all the cream and other things will not hamper the hot spring at which Ultear also agreed. She went to her room while Lyon and Gray stayed in their room only. Lyon undressed himself then proceeded with doing the same to Gray. Both of them entered the equally magnificent bathroom and turned the shower on.

"Brr…cold…nice" Gray muttered as he stood in front of the shower while Lyon washed his head and then his body, careful not to touch the wounds and bruises. After Gray was done, Lyon left him in the bathtub to play with the rubber ducky while he washed himself. After completing he wrapped a towel around his waist and then wrapped a towel around Gray which covered his whole body, save for his feet and head. He then just wore a random t shirt with black lowers and did the same with Gray. Both of them then went out of the room after taking all the necessary items with them, like Gray's duckie and Mr. Dolphin. Ultear was already standing in the corridor, waiting for them.

"It took you ages! Come on lets go" she said as she started walking towards the hot springs with both Lyon and Gray in tail. The hot springs were located in the midst of the mountains to provide a sense of being surrounded by nature and away from all the tension of the world. It took them a fair amount of time to reach to where the hot springs were related but the view was all worth it.

"I think we will have to part ways now, sorry Gray chan nee chan can't come with you" Ultear said as she patted Gray's head lightly before going into the ladies section while both the guys went into the gents one. Just as Gray's clothes were off his body, he ran and jumped into the water as Lyon came running after him to check if the kid was alright or not.

"Don't jump like that next time Gray, you seriously scared me" Lyon said as Gray just nodded before he started swimming like a dog.

"Look look Lyon nii, Gray wooks wike a dowwie!" Gray said happily as he swam around. This was the first time Lyon had seen Gray this happy in his entire life and now he thought that coming to the hot springs was worth it. Lyon just sat in one place as he looked at Gray doing many things, one after another. One moment he was swimming then the other he was having a water fight with Lyon and the next moment he was playing warship. After sometime, Lyon stood up and carried Gray into the changing as he thought the toddler looked visibly red from heat as he himself was at that time. He wore the dark blue yukata while Gray's was light blue and both had black ice crystals printed on them. They went outside to see that Ultear was also wearing a similar one just the color was purple with pink prints.

"Ahh, it was really refreshing wasn't it" she said as she stretched a little to see that her two companions were looking slightly red.

"Let me guess, both of you stayed inside the water for more time than an ice mage can tolerate right?" she said as both of them nodded while she just laughed at them.

"It's not something to laugh about, we were just having a good time, right Gray" Lyon said as Gray nodded while Ultear smiled at the two as they made their way to the restaurant in the resort. The entered and were guided to a table near the window. Gray was sitting with Ultear while Lyon sat across from both of them. While Lyon and Ultear were deciding on what to order, Gray caught the sight of some things in the plate in the middle of the table. They looked like cookies and not able to stop himself anymore, Gray stood in his seat and leaned over to get one of it.

"Nee chan, can I weat coowkie?" he asked as Ultear nodded at him.

"Yep, go ahead and eat all you want" she answered, not looking at the so-called cookie that her lil' bro was holding. Gray took a bite as he felt a slight bitter taste in his mouth but then the sweetness of chocolate filled his mouth. He took another bite and then another till said cookie was finished. He again leaned over the table and took another one and ate it, then another one followed by 4 or 5 more till he started to feel funny. Just as he sat down on his chair, the waiter arrived with their order. He placed the plates in front of them which contained the food and went away to serve others. Ultear took the sandwich which was for Gray and brought it towards his mouth.

"Open up Gray" she said as she lightly touched the sandwich to his slightly parted lips. Gray complied and opened his mouth and took a bite before chewing on it slowly. Ultear noticed as how pink dusted the toddler's cheeks but she just continued on feeding him, thinking that the pinkish blush was just a side effect of being in hot water for so long. After the sandwich was complete she placed a small plate of noodles in front of him as she continued with eating her share also. Gray looked at the plate in front of him and took the fork. He wrapped the noodles around the utensil and tried to bring it towards his mouth but he wasn't quite able to take it to its destination and ended up with a pile of noodles on the table. His eyes were playing with him as he suddenly started to feel that the world was upside down. Lyon was eating his food when he looked up at Gray to find two little feet instead of the toddler's head. He choked on his food as Ultear helped him by rubbing his back and making him drink water.

"What happened to you all of a sudden Lyon?" she asked, totally clue less of what the toddler was up to.

"Look beside you" he said as he finally calmed down but now was starting to laugh a little. Ultear looked at her side to spot two little feet and yelped slightly.

"Gray, what are you doing?" she said as she helped the toddler straighten up like normal as others from tables across from them some servers lightly giggled at the toddler's actions. Gray's face was now redder than ever as he hiccupped. Lyon then smelt it, the root of all the trouble.

"Whiskey… he has taken whisky…but from where?" Lyon wondered as Ultear remembered Gray eating some cookies. She then spotted a half empty plate of whiskey bon-bons, then looked at Gray who was now grinning madly while making goofy faces and laughing at the boy in the window which was his own reflection.

"He ate them, he ate more than half of those bon bons" Ultear said as she sighed while the waiter took away their empty utensils. Lyon carried the now drunk toddler as the three of them quickly made their way to their rooms.

"Take care of Gray and if you need something then wake me up 'kay, good night" Ultear said as she went into her room while Lyon and a still drunk Gray entered theirs. Gray was currently whining really badly as he lightly punched Lyon's chest continuously.

"Gray…wanna sleep! Let me sweep!" he muttered sleepily as Lyon layed him on his bed before going to do his night rituals like brushing and went to his own bed. Just as he laid down, he heard soft, even breathing coming from his companions side as he muttered a silent good night as he also gave into sleep.

It was likely 3 A.M. when Gray suddenly woke up while crying and panting silently. He looked around the dark room as fear gripped at his senses when suddenly he heard the voices of soft snoring from somewhere in front of him. He carefully got off the bed he was on and climbed on the other one. He poked Lyon's cheeks lightly as Lyon opened his eyes sleepily.

"What happened Gray?" he asked as he spotted the toddler sitting on his bed while his cheek was slightly damp.

"Can…can gwey sleep with Li chan?" Gray asked as Lyon gave Gray some space as the toddler happily laid down beside him and clung on his arm while snuggling towards him.

"What woke you up?" Lyon asked softly as Gray looked up at him before burying his face in Lyon's chest as the nightmare seemed to come back but disappeared as he felt a arm gripping him tightly and protectively.

"I had a wightmawer" Gray answered as Lyon looked at the tuft of raven snuggling closer and closer to him.

"Don't worry now, I am with you" Lyon said as he felt Gray nods in response before both of them were once again drowned in the spell of sleep.

**How was it? Was it good? Tell me what you feel and well if anybody is wondering about how Gray's dialogues got more toddler like, well all thanx to Yuki Loxar ^^ Thanx once again! And thanx to everyone who reviewed and helped me! **

**Please review if you want for the next chapter to come out soon **

**Ja'ne!**


	10. The Resort II

**New chappie here! Ding ding ding! First of all thank you to all of those who reviewed, fav-ed and followed! Secondly..bad news but my mid-terms are starting from 15****th**** sept and well..study time will increase and lappie time will decrease and maybe..internet time will be…zero…! I just wanted to say that I may not be able to update that frequently so please bear with it till like end of September when finally my autumn break will start! On with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I nearly forgot about this! I don't own FT nor am I Hiro Mashima…case closed.**

Curse of Memories

Chapter-10

The Resort II

Next morning, Lyon, Gray and Ultear woke up early.

"I can't wait to go into the cold water of the ocean" Lyon said as he stretched a little as the three of them exited their rooms after taking all of their things they needed on the beach. Just as they stepped on the sand, immediately Gray raced towards the ocean but was stopped by Lyon.

"Li-chan, Gray wanna go in the water!" Gray said as he kicked in mid air.

"Let me freeze your wounds first or the salt will irritate them" Lyon said as flopped down on the mat which Ultear had laid on the ground, with Gray in his lap. He lightly made very thin layers of ice on the toddler's body as Gray shivered initially but liked the cold sensation hovering in his body. Lyon carried him with him and both of them ran into the ocean while Ultear just sun bathed, after all she was a woman and she also wanted time for herself and away from the two trouble makers. As for both the bro-duo, Lyon had made Gray wear floaters so he willn't accidentally drown and had also gotten a big beach ball.

"Li-chan! Catch!" Gray said as he threw the light ball towards his big bro. Lyon caught it with ease and threw it towards Gray lightly so the little guy will be able to catch it. Gray caught it with much ease and they threw the ball to and fro continuously when suddenly Lyon got a wicked idea. He smirked as he took the ball in his hands and aimed at their third companion without Gray knowing it. He threw the ball at his full power and acted as if they never had the ball in the first place. Ultear was lying with her face down when suddenly the ball had made contact with her head.

"What the-! Who threw this!" she asked as Lyon tried his best to control his laughter at the face Ultear had made. He composed himself before he acted as if he had noticed her for the first time since he threw the ball, he was seriously losing his seriousness by being in contact with his little buddy but he liked loosening up a bit so why not.

"What happened Ultear?" he asked, cool and calm like ever while he was laughing his ass of inside his head.

"Someone had the guts to throw this ball at me!" Ultear answered as she threw the ball in Lyon's direction who caught it with much ease as Ultear went back and laid down while muttering curses under her breath. Lyon looked behind him to see Gray covering his mouth with both his hands as he tried to stop his laugh but still some giggles made it past.

"It was good right" Lyon said as both he and Gray high fived before returning to play again when Gray caught the sight of the ice cream seller. He remembered the soft and sweet sticky and cool stuff he had eaten with Lyon which was really good.

"Li-chan, can you get me that?" he asked, his meekness still present even though how much they had tried to make it disappear. Lyon noticed where Gray was pointing and spotted the ice cream parlor.

"Of course, come with me" Lyon said as he and a really excited Gray went there. On the way he asked Ultear if she also wanted some at which she declined the offer. Both of them entered the shop and ordered two similar chocolate ice cream, two scoops each. After getting their share, both of them went and sat down under the umbrella where Ultear was. Gray was trying to eat the delicacy while not dropping it and he ultimately succeeded after some help from Ultear who had taken the cone in her hand and allowed Gray to eat from there.

"Come on! Now let's make a big sand castle!" Ultear said, suddenly all energetic as she dragged both of her bros behind her. They settled on a spot which wasn't that near the sea but not so far too.

"Okay, let's start!" Ultear said as she and Gray started digging the sand out while she ordered Lyon to level the base for their sand structure. After a few minutes, one side of their castle was already ready as Gray ventured around the surrounding area in search of coral shells while Ultear and Lyon made the other parts of the structure. Gray returned with his little bucket filled to the brim with shells of various kinds. The castle was already ready as Lyon and Gray placed the shells randomly around the empty walls while Ultear separated the broken and useless shells from the ones to be used so that Gray willn't accidentally injure himself more than he already was. When the castle was ready, Gray and Lyon dug a canal around it and joined it into the sea so the water surrounded the small island the castle was on. Lyon made a small bridge from ice and placed it above the canal, completing their miniature structure.

"What should we do now?" Ultear said to herself as she thought of other things they could do now while Gray celebrated for his castle in the background. Suddenly an idea came up to her as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey guys lets stroll around here! It's so nice and all here so why not be in the nature for a while" she said as Lyon nodded and grabbed Gray so he willn't accidentally wander off. All of them took their belongings and ventured off to the other side of the beach, where there was no one. The breeze blew delicately as they just strolled while taking in the beauty of the ocean at the time of sunset. As they were strolling, Gray had fallen asleep.

"I think we should head back, its getting dark now" Lyon said as the three of them headed back. After they reached the hotel the three of them went into their respective rooms. Lyon laid Gray on the bed when suddenly he saw that Gray was already awake.

"Gray feels itchy" Gray muttered as he motioned for his bandages.

"You must've gotten some salt in there, let's go to the hot springs and get a good hot bath" Lyon proposed as Gray just nodded. He informed Ultear of the plan who just packed her things for the bath and rushed out.

"See you afterwards" she said when they reached the hot springs and she had to go into the female's area. Gray and Lyon went into the male's one and undressed. Lyon removed Gray's bandages as Gray just winced slightly. But of them went inside the water and relaxed. Lyon knew better than to repeat the same mistake both of them had made the last time, so just after some minutes he and Gray got out. Lyon dressed Gray then started wearing his yutaka. When he completed he turned around to see that the little guy was no longer there. Fear and anxiety immediately clutched at his senses as he searched around frantically. He went outside to spot Ultear but no Gray. Ultear tensed when she saw the look on Lyon's face and noticed that gray was no longer with him.

"Lyon, what happened? Where is Gray?" she asked as Lyon immediately told her everything and to top it all, the damned rain has also to just start. Not caring about the pour-down, both of them separated ways and skimmed the whole area. Ultear frantically ran about through the forest, not caring for how dirty her clothes she was getting after all her little bro was lost and she can't even imagine losing him.

"GRAY! GRAY! PLEASE ANSWER ME IF YOU ARE THERE! GRAY!" she yelled into the woods but only the sound of water falling from the skies above was heard and the splashes made by her. Lyon was in no better position. He was blaming himself for this and couldn't help but let a few drops of salty water drop down from his eyes.

"GRAY!" he yelled as searched for the little guy but nothing.

~Somewhere else~

A woman with dirty brown hair stood on the side of the valley as she raised the little raven head just above her head and extend her hand forward, making him dangle above the darkness of the valley with just her grip preventing him from falling down. She ignored the beating of rain from above and just smiled as she loosened her grip on her unconscious prey.

"Bye bye forever, _Gray-chan_" she said while smiling sadistically as she released her grip on the toddler and let him fall in the valley beneath, to his end.

TBC

**How was it? Will be waiting for your reviews! And sorry if it seemed fast paced but I was on loss for what to write and just had to wind it up quick…sorry *^***

**Ja'ne…!**


	11. The Resort III

**Yo minna! Yeah yeah, I said something about not updating because of exams and stuff but I wasn't able to concentrate before writing this so...here it is! Hope you will like it!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 11

The Resort III

The first thing that he saw after waking up was darkness, pure darkness. He sat up while wincing at the pain running through his body which was unbearable but he was already used to pain. He looked around, his eyes adjusting with his surroundings when he suddenly saw a man crouching by his side. He looked up into his eyes to see that they were just like his, in fact the man was just like an older version of him, an older version of Gray.

"Who…?" he asked, utterly confused and also that talking caused him pain. The older version of him smiled lightly just instead of the feeling a normal smile gave, this one was filled with sadness, hurt but still gave off that homely and warm feeling.

"I am you" the guy said as he placed his finger on Lil Gray's small chest. Lil Gray instinctively grabbed his finger as the teenager just ruffled his hair lightly.

"Onii-chan…saved me" lil Gray said as old Gray nodded because lil Gray would've been dead if he wouldn't have been forced to come out and help himself. Old Gray just sat there, looking at his little self as all of the dreadful memories resurfaced but he knew how to keep them inside only.

"Be strong for what you are about face, okay. Always remember that you have your friends by your side to support you, so don't give up…and I will also be there…with you" old Gray vanished away in thin air as lil Gray just sat there, not quite getting what his older version meant but he said him to be strong and he will be strong. He carefully crawled his way under a rock which was enough for him to get shelter from rain. He never knew when he fell asleep.

Lyon was roaming around near the valley when suddenly his foot slipped and fell inside the valley but he grabbed on a ledge and pulled himself up. He then carefully climbed down and onto the ground. He started to search for a safe way up when his eyes fell on piece of a familiar fabric. He quickly went there when he caught the sight of Gray lying limp on the ground, under the rock. He immediately ran and hugged the little toddler. This action woke Gray up who squealed in delight as finally someone had found him.

"Li chan! I was so scared! Li chan!" he wailed loudly as Lyon just hugged him tightly, finally able to find him. He ran back up and spotted Ultear in the forest.

"Ultear! I found him!" he yelled as Ultear immediately came and hugged Gray, her happiness was beyond words. Immediately, all of them headed back as both Lyon and Gray needed some medical attention.

"Where have you gone Gray? We were so worried about you" Ultear said as she sat on the bed in the infirmary of the resort with Gray on her lap as the doc wrapped his body in bandages.

"I don't know Ul chan…Gray was standing with Li chan and some monstwer came and he turned off the lights!" Gray explained whatever he was able to remember in his own toddler language but Ultear understood that he was kidnapped by some bloody bastard. She gripped the bar of the bed so hard that it literally had a gaping hole in between.

"Um…Miss can you please..um…refrain from damaging property" the doc said, unsure of what she herself was saying. Ultear noticed just what she had done and apologized vigorously. The doc just smiled and continued with her task. After a few more minutes, the three of them consisting of Lyon, Ultear and Gray were heading towards their rooms when suddenly Gray sensed something. His body became stiff as Lyon looked down at the kid in his arms.

"What happened Gray?" he asked as Ultear also stopped walking and came in front of the two, her eyes peering at the raven head.

"Li chan…something is coming…Gray is..scarwered…some baddie is…coming…save me…" Gray muttered as his body shook uncontrollably while he hid his face in Lyon's chest. Suddenly the three of them spotted a figure walking towards them. By the figure's body shape, it was evident that it was a lady likely middle aged. She had this eery smile plastered on her face as she came towards them. She looked over at the three but the shivering figure was her main source of interest.

"Ahh, what a cute little guy you have there" she said as she lightly touched Gray's forehead.

"Go 'bay" Gray said, his voice breaking as he tried to shove away the woman's hand but suddenly his body went rigid meaning that the damage was already done.

"Gray! What have you done to him bitch!" Ultear seethed as the woman just smirked before disappearing in poof of smoke. She immediately looked behind her to see Lyon on the ground while desperately trying to bring Gray to his senses. She also kneeled down and touched the area where the woman had touched the little fella when suddenly their whole world changed.

"What is happening?!" Lyon exclaimed as he looked around himself to see that they were in the hot springs from before. The same lady from before was there but now a little Gray was also with her.

"That is…Gray's memory…" Ultear said, her voice shaking as Lyon nodded.

"Come on you brat, today is the last day of your life so enjoy this little trip while you can!" Cyndie said sadistically as she tightly gripped Gray's small wrist and started to drag him with her through the forest. She didn't cared about how his delicate skin was being harmed by the rough ground or how his feet were already bleeding, she was in her own world till she came across the valley.

"Look down brat, that is where you are now going to go!" she said while laughing maniacally. She raised Gray, who was now crying hysterically, and held him with her hand by the back of his shirt. He was dangling just above the dark place which seemed to have unending depth. His big and fat tears ran down his cheeks as the rain drenched him and his soon to be murderer.

"Bye bye, _Gray chan_" Cyndie said as she left Gray's shirt and let the little toddler fall into the valley. She laughed maniacally to herself as she made her way back.

Lyon was fuming with so much anger that he was already going after the damned bitch, not caring that she was only an illusion. Ultear stopped him as she held Gray protectively in her arms.

"No need to go after her Lyon, Gray survived that fall. Come on, I know you are really angry and so am I but please let it go for now. Let's go and see how Gray is down there." Ultear said as she made a slide from ice and slipped down it followed by Lyon. Both of them came across a little broken form lying in a bush.

"Gray…" Ultear muttered as her hand flew to her mouth at the utter horror of what had happened. The form on the bush was just so fragile and broken and she felt as if her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Lyon was shocked to the core as he looked at the little bleeding figure. Suddenly the figure on the bush moved and fell on the ground. He groaned a little as he rubbed his eyes with his little chubby hands.

"He is alive but can't we help him" Lyon muttered as Ultear shook her head. Both of them were feeling useless as ever. The rain was splattering over the ground as Gray just sat up and looked around.

"Papa…Gray needs you..papa" Gray muttered as he cried. He tried to stand but his bleeding legs weren't allowing it. He crawled over to a rock and but suddenly his eye caught sight of a little bunny who was likely stuck in a thorny bush.

"Bun-bun" he squealed as he crawled over to the little baby bunny. He gripped on the little fellas body, ignoring the stinging pain, and pulled him out delicately.

"Gray saved bun bun chan" he smiled to himself. Even though his body was fully beaten, that smiled on his face just told that he wasn't all that bothered by the fact that his step mother was trying to kill him in fact he seemed happy to have helped somebody. He seemed as if he had the ability to see good in everything. He hugged the bunny to his chest and semi toddled over to the rock and hid under it. The bunny wasn't leaving him alone and clung to him. Gray was getting dizzy because of the blood loss but was happy.

"Bun bun loves Gray?" he asked the little bunny who just snuggled closer to his small chest. His eyes shut close as he hugged the bunny.

Silver was running in the rain, through the dark forest, searching for his son. Just minutes ago Cyndie had came and told him that Gray fell into a valley. He had never trusted the woman with his son but what choice did he have. He ran and ran until he came across the said valley. He immediately conjured a slide and slid down. He looked around but still no sign of his son. The rain hid the uncountable tears falling from his eyes as he called for Gray. Suddenly he spotted several rabbits gathered around a rock. He went there and spotted his son, his Gray in midst of all of the snow white bunnies.

"Gray!" he said as he immediately skidded to his son's side and hugged him.

"Daddy…Gray is happy" Gray muttered as Silver just tightened his grip on his son's little body.

"I found you…I found you" Silver kept on muttering as he stood up. Gray hazily bid good bye to his new bunny friends as both him and his father went back.

"I am happy that his dad actually loved him" Lyon said as all of them were teleported back to where they had met this woman who was now known to them a Cyndie. Gray was already asleep in Ultear's arms as they thought to pack up for tonight.

Next morning, Ultear and Lyon were walking with their luggage and Gray towards the exit while glaring at everyone who even tried to glance at the little bundle in Lyon's arms.

"Umm..sir, ma'am.." the manager said, trying to ease the duo.

"What?!" Lyon said, ticked off from the events from yesterday night. The manager cowered in fear as he shook his head at which the trio left the resort. They took the train back to Magnolia and in a day they were again standing in front of the guild house of Fairy Tail. Both of them entered the guild at which the guild grew quiet after seeing their angry expressions.

"I think the trip didn't went well" Wendy whispered to Lucy who nodded in agreement. Ultear and Lyon with Gray directly headed to Master's office. They knocked on the door and entered after gaining permission. They laid out everything that had happened as Makarov's face turned sour when they told the incident of how in both Gray's memory and in reality Cyndie had tried to kill the little kid who was now sleeping.

"How dare she" Makarov seethed as his body's size grew slightly big while he shook from anger.

"Calm down Master Makarov, there is no use getting angry now. We have already seen her and I think she is gonna come after Gray again. So we should wait for the right moment rather than take action in spur of anger" Lyon said and Makarov calmed down as he knew how hard it was for the elder ice mage to control his anger right now. If he was getting this angry on hearing the incident then both Ultear and Lyon must be 10 folds more angry than him because they saw it happen with their own eyes, they lived that moment with their own bodies.

"You are right, Lyon. Both of you can now go and rest, this all must've taken its toll on you so go and replenish your strength before that bitch again tries to aim at Gray" Master said as both Lyon and Ultear nodded before going back into the guild hall. Lyon asked Mira for a place to sleep and she told him to go into the infirmary while Ultear ordered puppy slush for herself to ease her nerves.

"Ultear san, did anything happen while you three were there?" Wndy asked as she and Lucy came sat around Ultear who was drinking her slush while Lyon had taken the sleeping figure with him. Ultear sighed before telling them the whole tale. Somewhere in between the whole guild had started eavesdropping and just as she completed the whole guild hall was filled worth threats for Cyndie and such things. Suddenly the sound of wailing filled the whole guild. Everyone immediately recognized the voice and entered the infirmary to see Lyon, sleepy, trying to calm down Gray who was throwing a tantrum.

"Hey hey, calm down." Lyon muttered as he yawned while Gray punched his chest repeatedly with his little fists. The scene was too cute just had to press the mute button.

"What happened Gray chan?" Lucy asked as she looked into the teary eyes of Gray who sobbed before answering.

"Gray wants…BUN BUN! UWAAAAH!" he started wailing and screaming again as everyone just took in what he had said.

"Bun bun?!"

TBC

**So what do you think about it? Anyways, if you have any requests then write them in reviews or PM me! Thankx for reviewing everyone!**

**A Gray fan? PM me!**

**Ja'ne!**


	12. Bun Bun

**New chappie~! Sorry for typos…fever…exams…super stress…feeling like hell!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Curse of memories

Chapter 12

Bun Bun

"Tell me why _I _have to do this, again?" Laxus asked as he adjusted the little bundle in his arms and was standing on the guild's exit. Makarov just sighed, it was the 10th time that Laxus has asked the same thing.

"Look Laxus, this is the last time I am explaining this to you. Lucy, Natsu and Happy have just gone on a mission, Erza, Gajeel and Pantherlily are on their search for Gray's past related places, Ultear and Lyon just came back and counting all other members also only you are the one who comes in my mind for this job. So go and find bun-bun for Gray" Makarov said as Laxus just sighed before heading out in search of this bun-bun Gray wanted.

"Okay kid, tell me where to get this bun-bun for ya?" Laxus asked as Gray looked at him then around him before facing Laxus with tears in his eyes.

"Gray is sowry…Gray don't know where to finwd Bun bun" Gray said as he sniffled while Laxus panicked slightly.

"Hey hey, stop crying. We will find him" Laxus said as Gray smiled at him before both of them made their way to the local forest. Gray was now on Laxus's shoulders while touching every near branch of any tree and telling Laxus about how tall he is. Laxus just tried to spot a small fluffy baby rabbit while Gray sang an annoying song which he didn't even wanted to know about.

"We were going thwrough a fowest, a bear came and-" Gray was cut short as Laxus interrupted him.

"Gray please stop singing that annoying song, it is already the 22nd time you are repeating it." Laxus said as Gray nodded in approval and the following journey went by in silence. Suddenly there was some rustling in a nearby bush as Laxus stopped in his tracks while Gray curiously gazed at what was about to come. Suddenly a pink frog suit wearing thing jumped out of the bush.

"I think I have seen you somewhere" Laxus wondered as the said frog turned and faced the lightning dragon slayer.

"Fro thinks so too" the green exceed said as Laxus finally recognized him.

"You are the exceed of that Rogue guy from Saber, right" Laxus said as Frosch nodded before he also recognized the man in front of him.

"Fro thinks you are Laxus san from Fairy Tail." Frosch said when there was more rustling in the bushes and 4 more heads popped out from the bush. They were namely Happy, Lector, Charles and Pantherlily.

"What are you all doing here-" Laxus was cut short as Plue also jumped out of the said bush.

"Nice to meet you again Happy san, Charles san, Plue san and Pantherlily san" Lector greeted with Frosch saying his usual 'Fro says so too'. While the little beings conversed, Gray and Laxus were purely being ignored. Gray patted Laxus's head making the blonde to focus on him.

"Nii chan, Gray want to pwey with them too" Gray said while his cheeks were tinted baby pink. Laxus carefully helped him down as to not irritate any of his wounds.

"Happy san, who is he? I think I have seen him or someone who looks like him before" Lector said as he looked at the kid in front of him.

"Aye sir! You are right, he is Gray" Happy said as he introduced the toddler Gray to the two Saber's exceeds.

"But how come he was turned so little?" Lector further inquired as Pantherlily explained.

"A certain person casted a curse on him and things happened resulting into this" he explained, not going into detail or it will take ages.

"Poor Gray san" Lector said as he patted his paw on the raven's head.

"By the way, what are you both doing here?" Charles asked Laxus at which Gray answered.

"We are fwinding bun bun!" he declared happily as Laxus nodded in approval.

"Fro will come too!" Frosch declared and like this every little guy or gal in Charles case, joined in with Gray and Laxus much to the latter's dismay.

"Are you sure? It may take us days" Laxus said, trying to get some load off his back but the little fellas were not going to leave him now. He didn't have any problem or any big problem with Charles and Pantherlily because both of them seemed mature enough but the rest including Gray were seriously a pain in his ass.

"Okay come on then. We are going to pack up for tonight" Laxus said as indeed the sky was darkening gradually. He booked a room in an inn nearby and all of them went there to spend the night. The room was simple and sober with a calming pale blue color on the walls. There were two bunk beds at which Happy and Pantherlily bagged the upper bunk of window sided one while Laxus had the lower bunk of the same. Frosch and Lector had the upper bunk of the one on the door's side while Charles, Plue and Gray had the lower of the same. After deciding who will take which one. All of them headed to dine in the dining area. There were not many people but not too much less too. The dining area had an free to all buffet going on when the little peculiar group entered, gaining eye of nearly everyone present in the hall.

"Okay, get anything you want and come back at this table" Laxus said as the little fellas nodded and ventured off leaving only him, Gray and Plue.

"What happened? Why aren't you going too?" Laxus asked the raven head who looked at his feet meekly before facing Laxus slightly.

"Gray is scawered if Chwindwie will come again and take Gray away…Will nii chan hold Gray's hand so Chwindwie can't take Gray away." Gray said as he held out his bandaged hand which Laxus grabbed firmly but not tightly so he willn't accidentally reopen one of the cuts in the little toddler's hand.

"Okay let's go" Laxus said as Gray grabbed a hold of Plue's hand too before the three of them ventured in search for what they wanted to eat. After 5 minutes of food searching, everyone was back at table. Laxus had 2 hamburgers with a soft drink, Plue was sucking on a popsicle lollipop, Gray had iced fruits with icing on them, Happy was chewing on his usual fish, Charles and Frosch both had cupcakes, Pantherlily was eating a hotdog while Lector was also eating fish. In a matter of minutes the food was done for and the little group was heading towards the bath. Charles went alone into the females section while the others entered the male. Laxus was washing Gray's hair when he heard loud splashes from behind. He turned to see what the four exceeds were doing only for him and Gray to doused with water from head to toe.

"Sorry Laxus" Happy chirped when he saw Laxus stand up with Gray dangling from his shoulder. Happy was fearing for the worst as he saw Laxus slowly enter the hot spring as he lowered Gray into the water too. Suddenly the unexpected happened. Happy had thought that he will be shocked into another year by Laxus but instead a whole tide of water washed over him and Lector. Both of them blinked at what had happened to see that Laxus was grinning at them while he aimed another one of those blows of water at them. Gray and Plue were fighting their own not so violent water fight while the violent exceeds vs Laxus tournament continued on till they thought it was time to get out which was signified by a continous train of sneezes from the ice mage. All of them got out wore the lowers and t shirts provided by the inn. It was 11 in night when finally the gang went to sleep. It was 3 am when Gray suddenly got up as sweat trickled down his face. He looked around to spot that he was still with the exceeds, Plue and Laxus. But still he felt insecure so he jumped down and lunged on Laxus's bed. He quietly snuggled under the blonde's sheets and hugged his arm for whatever sense of security he could muster up. What went unnoticed by the toddler was the small smile that graced the lightning dragon slayer's lips.

"How long will we have to go?" Happy groaned as all of them searched for any burrows of any rabbit nearby. It has already been 2 hours since they were searching for any bun bun but not even one came in their view.

"Hey Gray sa-" Lector stopped mid way as he didn't found the little ice mage with them.

"Where did he go?" he said, panic in his voice as everyone else also noticed the missing ice mage.

"I am doomed forever" Laxus said as he was the one responsible for the little guy till they had found the bunny but now he had lost the ice mage.

"Come on, we should scatter and search for him" Pantherlily said as everyone nodded and scattered away in different directions. Just as the others have departed, a familiar raven head poked his head through a throny bush while a little furry baby rabbit was tucked inside safely in his jacket so the thorns willn't harm him further. He made his way out of the bush and stood in the pathway where Laxus and others were supposed to be.

"Nii chan, Happii chan, Puun chan…nobody is here bun bun chan. Gray is scared" Gray said to the little rabbit in his hands as big fat droplets of water ran down his cheeks with some even falling on the baby rabbit which he was hugging to his little chest right now. As knowing what Gray was saying, the little rabbit rubbed his face on Gray's tear stained cheek and licked them as if to show his affection and gratitude towards the toddler who had saved him. Gray chuckled because it tickled when there was a rustling in the bushes and two more big rabbits came out. The little rabbit jumped out from Gray's grasp and went towards the two big rabbits, his parents. Gray just started crying and sobbing silently as he was remembered of his own family and how he loved them.

"Bye bye bun bun chan, you can live with your pawents…Gray doesn't wants bun bun chan to also lose his pawents" Gray said while sobbing as the three rabbits came and kind of rabbit hugged him which tickled the little ticklish boy. Suddenly Gray heard Laxus's voice calling for him as the family of rabbits went away while Laxus called again.

"I am hewer" Gray said as Laxus emerged in front of him. Gray just lunged at him while Laxus easily caught him.

"Where had you disappeared to? You had me and the others worried sick for you brat" Laxus said, sounding surprisingly worried and concerned. All of the others also came there only to know that Gray no longer wanted to take bun bun back with him because he wanted bun bun to live with his family. All of them then headed back to their respective guilds, deeming their mission complete.

Fairy Tail

"How was your trip Laxus?" Mira asked as she saw him, Gray and the three exceeds from their guild enter through the double oak doors of the guild. Laxus just handed Gray to her before going to a stool on the bar and flopped down.

"Don't ask, he was a pain in the ass" he said as he placed his head on his arms, trying to get some much needed sleep while the exceeds told everything about the adventure with Plue being already gone back in the celestial spirit world.

"Laxus was also not able to avoid little Gray's charm, I see" Mira muttered as she petted Gray's hair while feeding him milk by a bottle.

TBC

**This is crappy…nothing in mind…my mind is blank…exams are taking toll on my imagination…Don't get angry on me but the GODAMNED EXAMS! I seldom got any time to write and when I sat down to write finally…A BIG WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Anyways, review ^^**

**Ja'ne**


	13. No Light in My Life

**Yo minna san! I know I have kinda neglected this fic…yeah but now here is an update for all of my lovely readers!**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 13

No Light in My Life

"Cyndie, why don't we just leave the brat here to die alone and take that bastard's money with us?" George, a man likely 5 years older than Silver with unclean shave and bald head said as he made out with Cyndie on the couch he and her were sitting on.

"You know my love, I can't leave Silver like that. He was my first love and I have always dreamt of marrying him if not for that Mika bitch. Now that finally my dream had come true, how can I just leave him?" she said as George just raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"So cheating on him behind his back huh" he said teasingly as he cuddled with her. Cyndie just smiled in reply when suddenly both of them heard a crash sound. Both of theirs heads jerked towards the door and saw the little toddler standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears and wide as plates.

"I will be going now Cyndie" George said as he took his belongings and rushed outside the door. Cyndie was literally seething in fire as she looked at the freak standing in front of her. She went towards him as Gray took shaking steps away from the monster for a step mother.

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched in anger as Gray just stood there, his body froze in fear of what was to come. Suddenly he felt his feet leaving the ground and him being air borne. His back collided harshly with the dining table in the next room and a sickening sound was heard followed by the toddler's pained cry. He was reduced into a heap as he lay on the ground, crying and muttering innumerable apologies. But that did nothing to stop the damned witch from continuing on with her brutal methods she daily experimented on the little life. The marks of the whip from yesterday were still fresh and red on his back and were visible through the tatters his shirt has become.

"You saw it huh! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled while kicking his already bruised stomach. Gray tried to cover himself with his arms but her kicking never ceased, it only got harder.

"Pa…pa…com….bac-!" he felt hard hands gripping at his throats as he clawed on them. His air flow was already low and this wasn't helping it. Tears fell in long streams down his cheeks and onto the brutal hands.

"Your daddy isn't going to come back! You hear me! He left you! He isn't going to come back to meet a freak, a demon like you! He doesn't want you anymore so he threw you away and went away! You are just as useless as your mother! You hear me! YOU ARE FUCKING GARBAGE! A LIABILITY!" she yelled in the kid's face while he tried to free himself from her hands all the while trying to ignore whatever she was spouting.

"No…daddy…loves…Glay…no" he muttered, more like to reassure himself at which, not able to control her rage anymore, Cyndie took him upstairs and threw him right on his bed's head board. A shrill scream of pain rang out through the house but no one cared, they were used to this. Gray clutched his bleeding head in his hands as his vision swam madly. He then looked up to see Cyndie standing there with the wickedest look on her face. She tied him to his bed with rope, leaving not even a slight chance of escape.

"These were the eyes from which you saw all that down in the room right, what if I just snatch these away? It would be fun right. You will only be surrounded by darkness and not even know what si going around you or what is happening? Let's try it" she said as Gray's breathing hitched when he saw the dagger in her hand.

"N-no, please! NO! PWEASE I BEG YOU! PL-!" before Gray was able to complete a scream rang out from his throat. It seemed like while he was begging her to stop, Cyndie had already lodged the dagger into his right eye. He felt as if his head had been torn apart by bare hands. Metallic taste filled his mouth before another scream rang out. Apparently his other eye was destroyed too. Cyndie laughed at the thrashing toddler on the bed before taking both the daggers out of his now bloody eyes. Blood seeped like tears down his cheeks as he thrashed on the bed. The rope was cutting in his delicate skin but he didn't cared. Only darkness surrounded him and a sense of claustrophobia clawed at him.

"Cry all you want, scream all you want but no one will come to save you!" Cyndie said while laughing at the helpless toddler. She threw away the daggers and went to read her unfinished novel, leaving Gray as he was tied on his bed.

"GRAY WAKE UP!" Lucy cried out loud as she shook the little body lying next to her. He was thrashing wildly while crying and screaming. Both of his hands were covering his eyes while his feet kicked whoever was attacking him or so Lucy thought. It was currently 2:30 in night and it had been over 15 minutes since she had been trying to wake the little guy up. Not able to see him like this anymore, she immediately got up from her bed and carried him in her lap. Just her luck, Natsu and Happy went on a mission just this morning…note the sarcasm please.

"Lucy?! What is happening?!" her landlady's voice came as Lucy ran out of her apartment after apologizing. She ran and ran until the guild house came in view. The lights were still on meaning there must be someone inside who will be able to help her with Gray's problem. As for Gray, he was still trapped in whatever nightmare he was having and his crying only got wilder and heart wrenching by each passing minute.

"Please Gray, I will get you help. Please just be alright" she said while hugging his body closer to her not minding the little punches or kicks. She immediately kicked open the guild doors, being with Natsu was washing over her, and came face to face with Mira and Master who were looking as if they were just heading back.

"Lucy?" Mira said as she noticed the panting blonde in front of her when she heard the crying coming from the toddler in the blonde's grasp. She immediately went towards the two and gently took Gray in her arms. Lucy's shirt was already wet from the amount of tears the guy had cried.

"He *pant* he just wouldn't wake up!" Lucy said in one breath as she slumped on the ground to regain her breathe. When she finally was okay, she looked up to see that Master was already casting a spell on gray which had considerably lessened his discomfort.

"Lucy can you please stay with him in the infirmary tonight" Master asked as Lucy just nodded before the three of them with Gray headed upstairs and into the infirmary. Mira laid him down while master continued on with his spell. Lucy was just sitting on the bed side and holding his little trembling hand in her. Gray was drenched in both tears and sweat while his breathing was now returning to normal. His chest heaved up and down with every breath which was worrying Makarov to no extent. His whole body appeared unnaturally pale whereas his cheeks were tinted a pinkish hue. But with the spell Master was casting, his body's color was turning normal and he seemed somewhat relaxed.

"Is he okay now Master?" Lucy asked as Makarov nodded his head in reply.

"He is fine now Lucy but call me if something happens, I am staying the guild's quarters for tonight." He said as he made his way out of the room after lightly ruffling the raven hair of the boy. Mira came into the room just as Master went out. She placed a bottle filled with water and some kind of medicine in the kid's slightly open mouth. Gray started sucking from it sluggishly as his body temperature returned to normal.

"Do you know what had happened to him Mira?" Lucy asked while petting Gray's head.

"I think it was a nightmare more like a past memory of his" she answered while looking with sadness at the sleeping figure. It was 5 in the morning when Gray finally woke up. He stirred lightly causing Lucy and Mira to jerk awake. His eyes were still closed. More like it seemed that he feared opening his eyes for some reason.

"Gray chan?" Mira asked as Gray placed his hands on his eyes. "Gray?" Mira called out again. This time Gray opened his eyes reluctantly and looked around.

"Gray can…see" he said, more like to himself as he moved his fingers in front of his eyes.

"What do you mean by that Gray?" Master's voice came as he entered the room. Gray seemed reluctant to answer but a reassured squeeze of hand from Lucy pushed him to do so.

"Cyndwie…did thwis to Gray's eyes" he said as he took a pointy thing lying nearby and motioned for it to pierce his eyes. Lucy's grip tightened slightly on his hands which made him look towards her. Immediately he was pulled into a tight but comfortable hug by the blonde as she cried her heart out.

"Gray…you-you…Gray!" she cried while hugging the clueless kid closer. Makarov was already shaking in anger but knew better than to let it explode.

"So who is up for some fun? I just got free invitation to a beach!" Makarov said, trying to lighten the mood. Lucy let go of Gray and smiled slightly while Gray cheered along Makarov before yawning and snuggling closer to the blonde's arm. Mira just smiled before she brought another pillow and blanket for Lucy to use.

"You both can sleep here only Lucy. Gray is still sleepy and you must be tired too, right. Call me if you need anything" she said as she and Makarov went out of the room. Lucy was just going to give into sleep when she felt two small hands grip her hand. She looked to see Gray looking at her with fear filled eyes.

"Lu nee chan, can I hold your hand?" he asked and was just going to leave her hand when he felt himself being consumed by warmth. Lucy hugged him closer to her, wanting to protect this little and vulnerable Gray as much as she can. Gray had helped her before many times, even put his life on line and now it was her turn to protect him, his inner self.

TBC

**Okaaay~ how was it? I gave it my personal best…considering it was 1:30 in night when I started writing this. **

**Please review~**

**Ja'ne!**


	14. No Light in My Life I

**Hiya minna san! Okay, as you can see this is a new chappie…I am sorry for any typo or grammatical mistake I made….english isn't my first lang…I am telling you all…**

**Anyways, who else was surprised when young Gray met Gildarts in Koori no Kiseki's latest chapter! I was!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Curse of Memories

Chapter 14

No Light in My Life-I

"Umm…Gray-nii?"

"No Romeo, call him Gray! Sheesh why can't you just call him by his name" Natsu said to Romeo who was still getting used to calling Gray, Gray and not Gray-nii. The said guy was currently sitting on the sand while making little sand castles. "Just look at him Romeo, what will others say when you will call this ice princess as your big bro" Natsu continued while pointing towards the kid sitting near his and Romeo's feet. Both of them were given the duty to keep an eye on Gray while he played.

"Okay, Gray?" Romeo said as Gray looked up at him.

"See, if you will call him by his name only then he will respond" Natsu said crouching down followed by Romeo.

"So what are we going to do?" Romeo asked, making Natsu face him before answering.

"Let's just say, we can play with this dummy here or get bored out of our mind. Which one?" Natsu asked with Romeo obviously choosing the first one.

"Gray nii" a glare from Natsu "Oh right, Gray what do you want to play?" Romeo asked Gray who was visibly getting bored of making various mounds of sand on the whole beach. He stood up and dusted his swimming trunks before looking at Romeo. He smiled before placing his hand on the fire mage's head.

"Tag!" he said before running off with Natsu following. Romeo just sat there dumbfounded when finally the situation registered in his mind. He immediately got up and started running.

"I am going to catch you both!" he declared. All of them ran like that for some time till Romeo finally got hold of Gray. He was laughing like mad while Romeo tried to restrain him from running away again. "Okay your turn" Romeo said and let go of Gray. It continued off till Gray suddenly rammed into Mira.

"Hi Gray" she said while crouching down to his level. Natsu and Romeo also went there at which Mira got up with Gray in her arms and handed him to Romeo. "Natsu, master called for you. Till then, why not you play with Gray Romeo?" Mira asked as Romeo just nodded. Both Mira and Natsu went towards the inn, leaving the two kids standing on the beach. Romeo placed Gray on the ground before looking at him. Gray held at his hands before he started to drag him. But Romeo being big wasn't even fazed by it.

"Do you want me to go somewhere with you?" he asked as Gray just nodded. Both Romeo and the little Gray haven't met each other that much so they still weren't used to each other that much.

"Water" Gray said while pointing towards the sea. Romeo and Gray went towards the shallower part and sat down. Salty water was lapping around them while they just sat quietly. Suddenly Romeo felt a slight pull on his back and some pressure on his head. He turned his head back to see that Gray was trying to climb up on him while his eyes were wide in fear.

"What happened Gray?" he asked as the toddler didn't reply but just somehow climbed upon his shoulders. Romeo steadied him before looking around. He suddenly caught a glimpse of a figure watching them from a distance. Before he was able to even utter a sound, the figure vanished. Just as the figure had vanished, the trembling toddler also calmed down. Suddenly a white light blurred from their side and in a matter of seconds both of them were reduced to screaming heaps.

"NATSU NII! DAD!" Romeo cried out as he held his neck. He looked towards his side to see Gray writhing in pain as blood fell from his closed eyes. He wasn't able to see or hear the crying figure as he felt the burning pain increase in ferocity. He had been injured gravely before too, being a part of a boisterous guild as Fairy Tail gave him his daily dose of injuries, but this pain was blinding like light. It was just too much to handle. He fell on the sand while clutching his bleeding throat. He felt his lungs complaining for more air but the blood in his throat was choking him. He suddenly felt two strong arms lift him up from the ground. He was in too much pain to even register what was going around him before the pain finally closed off his whole body.

Natsu was helping Mira with the barbecue when he had heard two screams with Romeo calling out to him and Macao. Just as soon as he had heard it, he immediately darted towards the beach. It wasn't long before he spotted the two of the youngest in the guild sprawled all over the beach sand, blood pooling around them. Both of them were screaming and crying in pain that it pained Natsu to even hear or see them. Gajeel had also followed him as he had heard it because of his dragon powered hearing. Natsu immediately went and carried Romeo from the beach before running off while Gajeel fumbled with the crying toddler who was flailing his legs in every which way while his hands clutched both of his eyes. He somehow managed to hold him firmly before running off towards the inn. He reached there to find everyone fumbling with Romeo. Just as he had entered, everyone noticed him and the screaming kid in his arms.

"Oh my god, what had happened to both of them?!" Mira exclaimed while Jet ran away to bring Porylushica. Wendy was already healing Romeo's seemingly fatal wound while Mira examined Gray's.

"Oh my god this can't be!" Mira gasped while looking at the now dull eyes of the toddler. There was a fine line going from his right temple to his left temple…through his eyes. Blood was falling in place of tears while Gajeel pinned his arms away from his eyes so Mira can examine it. Everyone crowded around her and Gajeel only to release angered threats for whoever had done this to their ice mage and their youngest fire mage.

"Please guys, quiet down! Yelling like this is only going to cause dis-comfort for them!" Lucy said, making everyone silent. Only Gray's sobs and Romeo's ragged breath was the sound heard in the hall.

"Don't tell me…Was it that Cyndie bitch!?" Natsu said as he was sure this scent wafting off around Gray and Romeo was kinda familiar. This was just going to erupt another uprising amongst the guild members but Erza's ferocious glare stopped it before it even began.

"Nee chan…?" Gray voiced out lightly while his hands fumbled around till he grasped Mira's hands near his head.

"Yes Gray" Mira said, barely controlling the cries of anguish or anger towards that bitch.

"Nee chan, I am…scared please turn on the lights! I can't see nee chan, turn on the lights! It is dark here! I no want dwark…" Gray cried out while turning to his side and hugging his knees to his chest in a fetal position. His whole body shook with pained sobs and cries while he held onto Mira's hand as a life line.

"Wendy, how is Romeo faring?" Lucy asked while eyeing the figure on the bed. The gentle glow emitting from Wendy's hands disappeared as she smiled weakly up at the celestial mage.

"He is doing good enough. I was able to heal the cut to the extent that it wasn't life endangering anymore. His breathing is also returning to normal." She told her at which Lucy just smiled lightly. Macao was just sitting on Romeo's bedside while clutching his son's hand in his. Lucy pitied him, for him to see his only son in such a state was just truly painful.

"Don't worry Macao san, as Wendy said, Romeo will be fine" Lucy tried to cheer up the man but he just smiled lightly before his attention was again attracted on his son.

"I brought Porylushica san and Master!" Jet announced as he entered followed by the two said elders.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked. Evergreen and Levy briefed him on everything while Porylushica just checked upon Gray.

"Leave this room, it reeks of your human stench!" Porylushica snapped as everyone reluctantly left the room except for Mira whose hand was like a life line for Gray.

"Nee..mamma?" he asked as Mira remembered the time when she had allowed him to call her so.

"Yes Gray, what do you want me to do?" she asked while running her hand in a comforting gesture through his silky raven locks.

"Stay with me…and please turn on the lights!" he said as Mira gripped tighter on his hand, in a way of reassurance.

"Restrain him, I don't want this brat to move around while I work on him" Porylushica ordered as Mira called for someone at which Erza entered. Mira held on Gray's one hand and her other hand kept his head in place. Erza held on both his feet and his other hand.

"What…are you doing with me…Gray doesn't want pain! Leave Gray alone! Leave Gray! Gray doesn't wants to get hurt! I am scared! Turn on the lights! Please I beg you! Gray is…scared!" Gray cried while fumbling around but Erza's steel like but gentle grip held him in place.

"Hmm, a tough one. Hold him tight while I work on his eyes. One mistake can lead for it to become impossible for me to repair it…if it can be repaired" Porylushica said as she started working on the cuts surrounding Gray's eyes. For the whole next 46 minutes horrifying cries rang out throughout the place.

Natsu was sitting beside Romeo's bedside. He was clutching his years in an attempt to evade the cries from the room just adjacent to one he was in. It was just so much painful to hear Gray, little or not, or any of his nakama for that matters, scream in pure hot pain like this. Not able to take it anymore, he got up and went out to the beach. Just as he stepped outside, he spotted the other dragon slayers there too with the Raijin Tribe, Lucy and Levy.

"I wonder how Erza and Mira are taking it? After all both of them are there in the room" Levy wondered while glancing with sad eyes onto the beach sand.

"You all are also here…" Natsu trailed off as he knew why everyone was out here, away from the inn. They also weren't able to hear the cries anymore…so all of them also came out and away from the tear jerking cries of pain.

"This smell…" he muttered while sniffing around until his eyes fell beyond the stall shop on the beach. It was closed for the season but he thought he just saw somebody there, peering at them. Suddenly Erza came out of the inn. It was a bit shocking to see the tear stains on the great Titania's face but they were well aware that she was in _that _room.

"How did it go Erza?" Lucy asked when Erza turned around and headed back. Others followed her, thinking of it as a gesture she made for them to follow her. There was an eeri silence, everything appeared too silent to be good. Suddenly Porylushica emerged from the room and went towards the one in which Romeo was. All of them entered inside to see Mira changing the blood stained sheets and other things. Gray was currently lying on top of the coffee table while Mira did her work. Noticing the presence in the room, she looked up to see the whole lot looking at her and the toddler on the table behind her.

"It was successful" Erza said while motioning towards the bandage on Gray's eyes which circled around his head.

"Will he...will he be able to see?" Lucy asked when both of the s-class mage's face fell. They either looked on the ground or anywhere else, not confident enough to face their friends, which was really rare for them to do so.

"How is the little brat?" a voice came from behind. Everyone turned to see Makarov standing there. They made way for him as he came out on the first and went to Gray, who was now on the bed after Mira had laid him down. "So, his eyesight?" he asked, at which Erza finally answered.

"His retina was damaged beyond repair" she just said that and looked down, trembling in anger. "He lost his eyesight"

TBC

**How was it….? I was having my sadist side flaring full on…resulting in this chapter.**


End file.
